Staring At Ya, Secretly
by Kizi1999
Summary: It all started in art class, Kevin couldn't focus since he was busy staring at a certain boy who always wearing his black hat and been caught by his friends. Just by staring, he felt something different in his chest, or heart. [Cute, fluff] [Nathan Goldbeg belongs to c2ndy2c1d]
1. Staring in class

**Oh god... Well, hi guys! I'm Kizi1999! And this might be my first attempt on EENE... (You're ruining your childhood Kizi) Anyway, don't expect me to write it as good as other writers.**

 **So, have a good reading guys!**

* * *

"Alright students, today we were going to do soap sculpture!" The teacher said to her students, looking pretty bored about it. "Yay!" Except herself.

The students in Peach Creek High were bored with the art activity that they have today, "Come on Ed! Can't you hold it properly!?" Eddy, the shortest one in his gang yelled at his friend.

"But the soap was slipperly Eddy..." Ed gave his leader the puppy's eyes. Once he tried to pick his soap again, it slipped across the class. "Come back soap!" Ed stood up and chased his soap like an idiot.

Both of Ed's friends face plamed, "Don't drop them Ed, it will get dirty." Edd said while his eyes focus on his sculpture.

"Ahaha, good one Double Dee!" Eddy laughed while patting Edd's back, leaving him in confusion.

While the Ed's boys were laughing and having a good time, they didn't noticed that someone is staring at them. One of them.

At another table, Nazz, Nat and Kevin were finishing their soap sculpture. "Hey Nat." The blonde called her friend. "Yes darling?" Nat answered with a smirk on his face, always flirting.

"Does this look like a flower to you?" She showed her 'not-the-best' soap to Nathan. "More like a turtle to me..." He only could smile at Nazz.

"Oh..." She look at her sculpture. "I guess so, what about you Kev?" Nazz questioned Kevin.

However, Kevin just spaced out. Not sure whats he's looking and not at his friends nor the soap, but he just gone. "Er, Kevin?" Nazz called his name again.

Nathan shakes his hand in front of Kevin, and finally he is back to the reality. "Huh? What?" Kevin rubbed the back of his head.

Nat and Nazz were looking at him blankly, "Seriously dude, you were not yourself today." Nazz placed her soap on the table. Nat nod his head as an agreement. "Yeah, what's up?"

"N-nothing alright! So what do you want?" Kevin crossed his arms, but his eyes were not focusing on his friends. Just a little glance can't make Nathan stop noticing him. "What were you staring at?" Nathan put his hand above his eyes like a pirate.

"Are you staring at the Ed's boys?" Nathan eyes grew widen as he saw Kevin's face rapidly blushed. "N-NO I'M NOT!" Kevin yelled, enough for his friends to heard. Then, Nazz joined in, "I know that look!" She gasped.

"You like one of them!" Nazz squealed. Leaving the Nathan's jaw dropped. "Really!? I respect you equality." Nat bow in front of Kevin, which cause the teacher to pull his ear.

After the class, everybody was already heading to their next class except the trio. "Who is it Kev?" Nat asked his cap headed friend. Kevin just let go an annoyance groan. "Look, I don't like the dorks okay! Dating one of them is the last thing in my mind!" He said as he rolled his eyes and went away from his friends.

As Kevin is away, Nat pulled Nazz closer to him. "You do know that our Kev have a crush at one of them right?" He said. Nazz quickly nod her head. "Duh, I'mma girl."

"Man, we got to know this shit!" Nazz pulled Nathan's collar. "I thought he was going to die alone!"

Nathan sighed, "I know, but you know Kev. He will never tell us."

"That's why you need to do it."

* * *

"Stupid Nazz..." Kevin thought to himself. "Why she need to be so smart on this topic?"

Kevin was so embarassed with his action in the art class that he could punched one of the lockers in the hallway right now.

"Why it need to be that dewb." His kept circling around him. Kevin shook his head and just trying to ignored the thoughts.

As he walked into math class, Sir Naveen, his teacher tap his feet repeatedly. "Kevin, you were ten minutes late." He gave Kevin a cold glare, which cause Kevin to have a chill on his spine.

"Since I am a good teacher, didn't want to let my other students to fall behind, you will be sitting in front with Eddy and Edward." The teacher gave him a sinister smile.

Eddy was probably interrupt the class with his loud voice while Edd just wanted to.

Kevin put his middle finger in front of the teacher. "Fine..." He grabbed his seat next to Eddy, who is sitting in the middle while Edd sitting next to the window.

"Hah! This fucker is sitting next to us Sockhead!" Eddy pushed Edd with his elbow. "Eddy, you should be quiet o-or Sir Naveen will-"

Edd was interrupted as Eddy just shake his hand as he didn't really care about it.

While the teacher was explaining about circle, **(A/N : My most hated topic in maths).** Kevin was started to staring again.

"God damn it, since when his starting to look so different?" He thought while looking at Edd. Kevin didn't took out his books out of his bag, but instead, he placed both his hands on the table and rest on it.

Edd's eyes were giving their attention to the teacher to learn, it was a chance for Kevin to look at him. "Dude, there's people out there receiving an award, getting married, giving birth... and here I am..." Kevin paused for a second, "Staring at a dork."

Kevin actually didn't why he was staring at Double Dee, he just wanted to. And it's make him feeling happy about it. But of course, he never been caught until just then.

"Am I really like him? Or like, like him?" Kevin continued to thinking again. "Of course he visited me when I broke my leg, but that's nothing special about it."

"He just being polite and caring..." Kevin paused for a moment, "For me..."

Kevin adjusted himself by resting his cheek on his palm, "It is nothing special okay!? Kevin, you know he did that to everyone. Even the Kankers sometimes!"

"Heh, I remember when I pinched his nose because he's being to smart..." Kevin could feel that his cheeks were warm.

He smiled a little and let go a little chuckle, "He's kinda cute though."

However, it was interrupted as Eddy put his chin on the table and blocking Kevin's view. "Double Dee! How many minutes left until recess?" Eddy whined.

Edd dug into his pocket and took out his wrist watch, "Only, thirty more minutes to go!"

"THIRTY MINUTES!?" Both of Eddy and Kevin shouted, causing everyone in the class to shuush them. Eddy maybe because it's still a long time to recess, but Kevin because he couldn't believe he has been staring at Edd for an hour.

"Why god put me in this situation!" Eddy groaned.

"Because you're dork!" Kevin answered. And causing Eddy to be a little mad. "I wasn't asking you..."

"Well, not to mention... You are a fool in the class." Kevin crossed his arms, watching the shorter teen to rage.

Eddy rolled his sheelves, "Do you wanna a piece of me?" His eyes started to show his anger, he grabbed Kevin's collar. "Hell yeah man!" Kevin pulled Eddy's collar.

They both swings their arms to each other faces.

* * *

"Ouch! Go easy on me double dewbs!" Kevin roared as he felt the stings on his face.

"M-my apologise Kevin! I-I didn't mean to..." Edd put a pack of ice on Kevin's ribs. Kevin noticed that Edd wasn't comfortable around with shirtless people. Eddy sit at on the doctor's chair, just playing around.

As Edd saw his leader started to moving around, "EDDY! Your wound is not healing yet!"

Edd went to scold Eddy, and Kevin just kept the ice on his ribs. "Good thing that my body was a bit muscular..." Kevin thought.

When Eddy just about to pushed Edd away, the nurse walked in. "Eddy, your brother came to pick you up." She said with a smile on her face.

"Well, that just great..." Eddy grabbed his bag and walked towards the door, "See ya tomorrow Double Dee." He gave Edd a waved before he closed the door.

The nurse walked towards the teens, "I guess your parents went out of town..." The nurse look at Kevin with a concern eyes.

"Ceh, I'll be fine. I'm use to it." Kevin put on his white T-shirt and his black jacket. "And you're coming with me Double Dork!" He dragged Edd along with him by pulling his hand, leaving the nurse just about to faint with cuteness.

"K-KEVIN!" Edd called the boy's name. "Pl-please.. S-stop-" As Edd wanted to finish his sentences, Kevin stop walking. "Huh? What do you want?"

Edd felt so scared, it was Kevin... The boy who always bullied his friends and himself when they were kids. He open his mouth to say something but quickly shut it. His face was red as he just about to cry.

Kevin could felt his heart beat was turning crazy as he saw Edd just blushing and and staring at the floor. So, he make the first move to talk, "Look, I just wanted to say thanks..."

"Huh?" Edd tilted his head with a confused look.

"W-well, for the ice okay? Don't make a big deal out of it."

"O-oh, I-I'm glad to hear that... I didn't know how to repay your kindness to-"

Edd stopped, Kevin leans closer to him and pulls his hat away from his forehead, give Edd a simple kiss on his forehead.

Edd's jaw dropped, he didn't expected it to happen. He look at Kevin who giving him a toothy grin. "Can't you just quiet for a while."

"K-Kev-"

"Later man!" Kevin quicken his steps to ran away from Edd, he's happy and nervous at the same time.

As he turned into another hallways, Kevin slowly let his body to rest against the lockers. "You did it Kevin, just play it cool."

However, he felt a bit incomplete. "Huh? I wonder what did he trying to say earlier..."

Just about to stood up, he felt his phone to buzzed in his pocket. He swiped his phone screen to see the message. "It's from Edd..."

* * *

The text was :

You know it's rude to staring, especially when the person wanted to learn something... doesn't matter if its math or arts.

-Edd

* * *

Kevin's face turned red after reading it. "HE-HE NOTICED IT!?" He cried it out loud, reading to message again aloud.

"Fuck! Am I that obvious!?" He rubbed the back of his neck, when suddenly.

*KRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG*

The bell for recess finally rang, "Shit! I have to met Nazz and Nat now!" Kevin ran quickly towards the cafeteria.

Okay...

...-

...?

"MY SHIPPING SENSE ARE TINGLING!" Nathan burst out of the locker when Kevin leans against it.

He took out his phone, and clicked send. "Nazz would love the pic of Kevin kissing Edd's forehead."

* * *

 **And that's it! Kinda a new fandom for me, ehehe... Anyway, thank you for reading it, hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you next time!**

 **-Kizi1999**


	2. A fan have arrived

**Hey, I'm back. All of the insperation are over flowing, and I need to study for my exam! But who cares... It's not the end of the world, it was supposed to be one chapter reading but I forgot to set it COMPLETE! How idiotic was that... Anyway, enjoy your readings!**

* * *

*BUZZ* *BUZZ*

"Huh?" Nazz dug into her phone as she heard her phone vibrated. "Hang on a sec Sarah." She slide her screen phone to see the message.

Sarah walked closer to Nazz with Jimmy, "So, who is it?" She asked. Nazz look at the younger kids and smiled, "It's Nat." Jimmy took a peek, "It's a picture message Nazz, you should open it."

As soon as she just about to open the message, "Hi baby sister!" Ed ran closer towards his sister and open his arms.

"Here we go." Sara groan, "Hey, big bro..." Sara opened her arms weakly. Ed hugged his sister until she almost squish like a pancake.

Nazz quite surprised that Sarah being nice to Ed than the usual. "Er... what happen?" She asked Jimmy.

The sandy blonde boy look at her before answer, "Sarah being a little nice to Ed after we met Eddy's big brother."

"Hello Sarah! Have you see Eddy?" Ed look around while his sister trying to escape, "I can't find him!" Once Sarah out of the hug, "No! I haven't!"

"I think you should see Double Dee!" Sarah said, her tone was a bit higher than before but a little softer than yelling.

"You're right baby sister! Thank you Sarah!" Ed ran off with his laughter.

As Ed ran in the hallway, without looking at it, he bumped into someone. "Ow! Watch where you're going man!" Kevin pushed the taller boy away.

"Sorry Kevin. I was searching for Double Dee!" Ed smiled. With that kind of answer, Kevin look at him for a second. "Double Dee? Why?"

Ed look at him, then he started to thinking. And lastly, drooling. "Um? Ed?" Kevin tapping his foot, but Ed still drooling, and its falling on Kevin's face.

"Never mind, if you're looking for dorky, he's going home with his brother." Kevin walked away from Ed.

Ed's jaw dropped. "Double Dee! We're going to save Eddy!" He continued the search.

Kevin spun around to look at the idiotic teen and continue to walking towards Nazz. "Hey Nazz." He greet the girl.

"Oh, hey Kev." Nazz waved her hand. "So, where's Nat? He's sure late today..." Kevin said, but Nazz shrugged.

Sarah and Jimmy were already on the way to the cafeteria. "Okay, Sarah! We need to be early to be the one that have to pudding!" Jimmy giggled.

Leaving the youngers one, Nathan finally arrived. "Hey dude, dudette." He winked.

"So, Nazz... already see it?" He pulled Nazz closer towards himself. He gave Nazz a dirty smirk but Nazz just shook her head slowly, "Er, nope. Not yet."

The whispering talk cause Kevin to grew curious. "Um, hey... I'm here ya know." He poked Nat's shoulder, which making Nat to jumped a bit.

"Sup amigo, having a nice time?" He pushed Kevin with his elbow. But Kevin only rose his eyebrow, "Er, what are you talking about Nat?" He questioned.

Nathan stop for a while, "Now Nat, he still didn't know about it." He paused, "If he didn't know it, you can stalk him..."

"Great idea Nat, thank you Nat..." Nathan thought to himself. Now back to reality, "Never mind Kev, lets-" Nathan stopped since no ones is near to him.

He turned around and saw his friends walking into the cafeteria. "Wait, don't leave me- OOF!" He fall on the ground after walked into someone.

"Ah, Nat boy! Rolf didn't see you there." He bent to help Nathan up.

Nathan swiped the dust of from his blue vest, as he finished, he thanked Rolf and went inside. However, "Wait, Nat boy!" Rolf pulled Nathan's collar from behind. "Ow, what'cha want? A twerk?" Nathan rose one of his eyebrows.

"No, no, no..." Rolf shook his hands, "I was wondering if you're busy on Saturday."

"For what?" Nathan asked. "Well, you see, Rolf have this project that need some man's help." He smiled. But Nathan still didn't see the point. "And?" He questioned Rolf.

"Double Dee will be there Nat boy! Don't worry about it!" Rolf slaps Nathan's back until the boy let go an 'oof!'

"Well, Rolf have to feed himself!" Rolf make his own way into the cafeteria.

Nathan wiped some of his spits that escape from his mouth, and a light bulb appear on his head. "DD, huh?"

x~X~x

"So you want me to go Rolf's house on Saturday morning instead of you?" Kevin said, at the same time, he is munching his sandwich. "Dude, gross." Nazz placed some tissue papers beside Kevin's tray.

Nathan clap his hands and kneel on the floor, "Please Kevin-boo!" He begged, but Kevin only rose one of his eyebrows amd continue to eat. Nathan cleared his voice, "Double Dee will be there~"

As Nathan finished his sentence, Kevin caught a piece of his sandwich in his throat. Causing him to coughed. "Kev! You're okay dude?" Nazz pat Kevin's back to make him feel better.

"So what Nat? Like I care." Kevin grew his madness toward his guy friend, but Nathan is on his game.

Just leaving Nazz, who actually finished her lunch. "Dude, Kev, you should go. You barely say hi to Rolf too."

Kevin look at the blonde, giving her the eye as no but Nazz gave him a deadly smile. "Okay, fine. I'll go. But I need to inform Rolf first..."

Kevin took his phone out, "Great, it's dead."

Nazz gave Kevin her phone, "Here, you can use mine." She handed over her phone, Nathan's eyes grew wider as Kevin took the phone.

"Hey Nazz, there's a message."

"You can read it, it's probably Eddy. He's trying to flirt with me when you said you're not into me." Nazz rolled her eyes amd took out her lipstick.

As Kevin open the message, **(A/N : ya know what's happen)** he's head turned towards Nathan's direction, a deadly smile across his face.

Kevin turned his focus towards the phone back. Nathan knew that he would delete it for sure.

"Thanks Nazz, but I think I rather told him by myself." Kevin gave the phone back to its owner. "Okay, great."

Kevin look at Nathan with a smile. However, Nahan could feel the dark aura around him.

"Do you mind Nat..." Kevin reached out for Nathan's collar and dragged him away.

"I'll see you guys in PE class." Nazz said as the boys were already went outside.

* * *

At the hallway, "Kev! Dude, come on!" Nathan paused, then he continued, "You gotta tell me everything man!"

After Kevin let go of the collar, he look blankly at his friend. "Look, there's nothing between us man. It just a special thank you gift."

"A kiss, on the forehead." Nathan smirked. "Seriously dude?"

Kevin grew even redder, "Shut up Nat... you're the one who stalked other people." He crossed his arms. His face was still red.

"Me? You're the one who kept secrets from me and Nazz." Nathan talked back, "Hips don't lie." He snap his finger.

The red headed boy only could groan in frustration. But he stopped when Ed running in their way, "EDDY! I'M COMING FOR YA!"

Both of Kevin and Nathan stood aside and let Ed ran through. Speaking of the devil, the bell rang.

"Shit, I didn't got a chance to bite!" Nathan rubbed the back of his head. Kevin rolls his eyes, "Too bad, it's PE class."

x~X~x

"Okay dude, the coach asked me to be in charged." Kevin roared in the gym and causing the boys to listened to him.

"We're gonna do lunges, table rows, bear crawls and dive bombers." He checked the list that the real coach made for him. "He said that we need to do this in pair."

Every boys started to find their partners, except Edd.

"Plank and I are the perfect pair!"

"Nat boy! I need to be your partner! We could discuss about the Saturday project!"

Kevin do noticed that Edd was sitting at the side, a book always covering his nose. Kevin knew that he have to take an action before he started to staring at him again. "Double Dee!" He called. And made the genius boy twitch as he heard it.

"Hey, why won't you find a partner?" Kevin sat beside the other boy. Edd shook his head, "I-I don't think that the others would be appreciate it."

Kevin gave him a confused look, "Why not? You're cute."

"P-pardon?" Edd blushed as he heard it, and hopes that he misheard it.

Kevin saw that Double Dee's face was red, "Dude, what's wrong-" He stop as he realised that he accidently let the word out.

"W-WHAT! WHY YOUR FACE IS RED!" Kevin shout, "I DIDN'T SAID THAT YOU'RE ADORABLE- I MEAN CUTE!" He tongue tied.

Kevin just grabbed Edd's arm and pulled him, "Come on! I'll be your partner!"

From afar, "Nat boy! Did you count how many lunges Rolf just did?" Rolf asked the king of the ass.

"It's love Rolf, the art of love!" Nathan sighed dreamily. "What!?" Rolf's eyes grew wider.

Nathan pulled Rolf's head beside his' "You see that! Kevedd!" He smiled.

"Kevedd?"

"Yes."

"Stop wasting time and it's Nathan's turn!"

Kevin noticed that the others were took a five, so he blew his whistle. "Table rows! NOW!"

While the others were quicken their steps, Edd walked slowly towards Kevin, "I'm sorry if I was rude, but do you really need to shout?"

Edd saw that Kevin was glaring at him, "I-I'm sorry..." Edd started to shivering.

"Nah, it just the way to them to give some reapect to me." Kevin answered, he pulled Edd's hat and walked, "Come on, you need to do it too."

As Edd hold the bottom of the table and started to pull himself, which he is not moving, "But I thought if you want someone to gave you some respect, offer them kindness."

Kevin look at him blankly, "Sorry, what?" He questioned.

Edd know that he had to answer it, and it's a good way to escape from his hell. "Well, you didn't gave Eddy some respect when we're kids. And he's always yelling."

"So, you were saying I'm a yeller?"

"NO! Not like that!"

Edd's timid reaction made Kevin to chuckled a bit. "Well, he's an annoying dork back then... Until now."

"Please be kind to him..." Edd begged.

"Anyway..." Kevin wanted to change the topic. "Where is Ed? One D?" He asked, a little concerned about Ed.

"Ed... Kinda skips school today." Edd say it nervously. "What!?" Kevin shocked.

Edd just shrugged, "It's your turn Kevin." Edd sit up and move aside while Kevin lay down and grabbed the table.

"He said that he wanted to save Eddy from his brother." Edd continued, the jock could nod his head.

Double Dee watched the jock, he did the excerises very well. "I wonder what did he ate for breakfast... He's so strong." Edd thought.

Kevin noticed that Edd was being quiet, so he wanted to start the talk, "You're counting homie?"

"H-HUH? Why- yes!" Edd stuttered, "How rude am I to stare..." he thought.

However, Kevin thought something else, "He's staring at me! How cute is that!? Act cool Kev!"

* * *

 **I think I'll stop here. A little longer I hope. Thank you so much for reading it, leave a review, it's helps me a lot and I'll see you guys on the next chapter.**

 **-kizi1999**


	3. Face lamp post?

**Kizi is back! You know, I supposed to be a nerdy right now as my exam is coming. On Monday, and I got a message for Monday... Flip You! I ain't care about the exam, I need to chill with KevEdd. For a while of course, but seriously... the exam. It's ends on 21th of Oct. I believe I told you guys before.**

 **So, reviews reading time!**

 **happyvibes guest - Aww, thank you! I really thought that Kevin's crush was cute too. *give an Internet cookie*.**

 **Ern Estine 13624 - Thank you, I really need some supports right now. Here it is, please have some Internet cookies.**

 **Anyway, happy reading guys. Wish me luck for the exam!**

* * *

As the last school bell of the day rang, all of the students of Peach Creek High ran out from the school.

"See ya later Kev."

"Bye senior Kevin!"

"Smell you later captain."

Most of the students said good bye to Kevin as he is one of the most popular kid, jock, guy, in school.

Kevin only waved back to the freshmens or called juniors, but he tried to avoid most of the fanatic girls. And failed.

"Wow Kevin, I didn't know that you're THIS famous man." Nathan winked at the jock and it made Kevin grew even angrier at him.

Nazz saw that Kevin was annoyed with the girls, especially those who were in the cheerleading squad. And she knew she had to make he move.

She walked closer to one of the girls and place one of her palms on the girl's shoulder. "What do you-!" The girl stopped as she saw Nazz.

"S-Senior Nazz, hi..." The other girls were stopped as they saw the cheer captain. Nazz smiled warmly, "Hey, I thought we should meet up at the gym like..." She checked her wrist watch, "Now."

The girls understood what she was trying to say and they nodded as they walked away.

Nazz shook her head before she walk towards Kevin, "Mr. Popular huh? Sweet." She smiled, Kevin let an annoyed groan. "Jeez, a man need some time for himself."

"For what? Hmmmm~?" Nathan wiggle his eyebrows.

"Dude, sick..." Nazz said in disgust. Nathan just laughed as Nazz understood what he's trying to say. However, Kevin continued his 'stare.'

Edd was walking alone across the road. He had his eyes focusing on the book he read instead of the road.

While the others were walking in front, Kevin was a bit slower to look at the nerd. When Edd pull the book closer to him, it is a higher chance for Kevin to look at him.

Nazz do noticed that Kevin was being slower, "Hey Kev?" She called, but he didn't answer.

"I know that your bike was a little damaged, but could you-" She stopped as Nathan covering her mouth. He pull the girl and let go of his hand.

"What the hell Nat?" Nazz whispered. Nathan just put his index finger on his lips to show Nazz to stay quiet. Not until one second, she understood.

Nathan point his finger at Edd. "Double Dee? What's wrong?" Nazz questioned the teal haired boy. Then, he point his finger towards Kevin.

And by just that, Nazz 'oohed'.

"Come on, let's tease him." Nathan winked as it is a plan, and Nazz show him an okay sign.

As they spun around to look at Kevin, they noticed that Kevin might accidently hit a lamp post. "Oh shit." Nathan said in a soft tone. "Kevin! In front of you!" Nazz warned.

"Huh?" Kevin turned his head to look at them and at the same time, he face - lamp posted.

A loud bang cause Edd to stopped reading. Both of Kevin's friends ran towards him with concern, "Dude, you're okay?" Or "How many fingers that I show right now?" Questions were filled into the air. And it caught Edd's attention.

Edd crossed the road and walked slowly towards Nazz. "Is everything alright here Nazz?" He asked nicely to the girl.

Nazz turn her head, "Yeah, it's cool. Kevin wasn't focusing on the street and hit himself." She explained.

"Oh dear..." Edd gasped. He dug into his pocket and took out a pack of tissues. He look at Kevin, who rubbed his forehead, and placed the tissue in front of him. "Here." He smiled.

At first, Kevin didn't look at the person who gave him the tissue. He just snatched it from Edd and mumbled 'thanks' at him.

But then, "You're welcome Kevin. See you tomorrow at school." Edd waved and continued his reading. Kevin realized that he knew that voice.

"Wait, double dork?" He tilted his head up and saw the back of Edd. "Shit, it was him." He thought while rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, great work Kev. He noticed you, but don't try it too hard." Nazz teased, leaving Kevin confused.

"Yeah, you really want him. Don't you?" Nathan smirked, Kevin quickly noticed that both of his friends were teasing him.

Kevin shook his head, "What the fuck man! It was nothing!"

Nazz and Nathan took a glance to each other while nodding their head. "Yeah, right..." They said in the same time.

"Dude, just leave me alone!" Kevin pushed them aside and started to walk even faster.

x~X~x

When some of the cheer leading squads gathering around Kevin, a blazing disgust feeling filled up in Edd's heart.

He took a quick glance to look at them, Kevin didn't feel pleased about it.

"Stupid Kevin, at least smile at the ladies..." Edd thought and walked away. He took out a psychology book and read it to calm his mind.

Actually, he wasn't mad at Kevin or the girls. He just wanted to felt mad for some reason. Of course you can't blame that the girls like Kevin and wanted to know him better, and you can't blame Kevin that the girls do annoyed him.

Edd stomped his feet while walking harder than ever. He couldn't stop thinking about the girls with Kevin. Until he saw Kevin.

Kevin was walking across the road, looking at him.

Edd started to panic, "Oh my, why is he watching me?" The thought suddenly appear and circling around his head. "Am I really that obivous?"

"He is walking slower than the others..." Edd pull his book closer to his face to covered his blush. "Is there something wrong with me? Why am I blushing?"

DUB DAB! DUB DAB!

Edd felt that his heart hit itself against the rib cage. However, it stopped when he heard a loud bang.

Edd stopped reading and look at the other side of road, he saw Kevin, who was sitting on the road and covering his forehead.

"Oh dear...Kevin..." He put his book into the bag and crossed the road to check on him.

"Is everything alright here Nazz?" He asked the girl. Nazz turn her head and explained what happen to Kevin. "What is he thinking?" Edd thought, couldn't believe that Kevin would hit the lamp post while walking.

Edd opened his bag and look for a pack of tissue. Once he finally got it, "Here." He handed over the tissue at Kevin.

Without even looking at him, Kevin snatched it from Edd. He felt that Kevin didn't appreciate it, but when he said thanks to Edd, he felt something warm in his heart. Happiness maybe.

"You're welcome Kevin. See you tomorrow at school." Edd said and a smile appeared on his face.

With some joy, he waved at Nathan and Nazz, took out his book and continued to read.

"Wait, double dork?"

Kevin's voice was heard, but for some reason, Edd felt nervous to look at him. So he just walked away.

"What am I thinking right now..." Edd thought while holding his chest.

"I should check on Eddy and Ed." He ran even faster as he remebered about his friends.

* * *

 **I shall stop here, thank you very much. I really want to continue more, but I had to stop before being caught with my parents, I did this chapter while studying. Hope you guys enjoyed, leaving some revies for me to read and I 'll see you guys next time.**

 **-kizi1999**


	4. Just a friendly reminder

**Hey guys, It's Kizi here. So, my school had to shut down for a while due to the haze. And I'm supposed to studying but I'm to lazy. Don't judge me!**

 **Anyway I have some free time now and I want to continue this fic. So happy readings guys!**

* * *

"Thank god you came Double Dee." Eddy said as his friend treat him like a sick person, putting some warm medical liquid on his arm.

The Eds boys were hanging out in Edd's room. Eddy was laying on the bed while Edd was being the nurse. Ed, he just looking for comics at Edd's book shelf.

"Of course I come to visit." Double Dee replied, "I can't believe that your brother would still beat you up."

Eddy just rolles his eyes. "Some people just don't change Sockhead!" He paused, looking at his friend. "Same as Kevin though..." He said, in a softer tone.

This cause Edd to look at Eddy with an unexpected eyes, "What? Kevin?" He said, rose one of his eyebrows. It also caught Ed's attention.

Eddy noticed that his friends were looking at him blankly, "What? It's the truth I tell ya!"

Double Dee shook his head slowly, "Why, I think that Kevin had change for few years now and he's being nicer to us." Double Dee said, putiing the medical bottle into the emergency kit and took out some bandages.

"Well, only to you smartass!" Eddy groaned as he gave the smart boy his arm to treat. "Am I right Ed?" He then asked the taller boy.

Ed shrugged, "I guess so Eddy..." He answered.

But Edd just ignored his friends, "Please, gentlemen. I believe that Kevin have change."

With Edd's kind heart, Eddy grew more impatience. "Grow up man! He was trying to steal you away from us." Eddy gave his reason to hate the red head.

"WHAT!?" Both of Ed and Double Dee said at the same time. Ed shook his head and focus on Eddy back, "But why Eddy? Why Double Dee?" He asked his leader.

Eddy face plamed, "Seriously?" He thought before he answer, "Because Double Dee is a smart guy. And weak too."

"So, it's much more easier for him to separate the Eds." Eddy explained his theory, (which is wrong.) Leaving the two boys to look at him.

Eddy sure that Ed surely trust him, but he was worried about Double Dee, who is still unsure about Kevin.

"A-are you sure Eddy?" Edd questioned, he look at Eddy.

The shorter boy just sighed, "Well yeah, some people don't change..." He paused for a second, then he continued. "Once he hate usn he will hate us forever..."

Edd look at Eddy, then to Ed. "Don't worry Double Dee, we will protect you from Kevin." Ed smiled, then gave a hug to Edd.

"Too tight Ed! Personal space!" Edd said, trying to push Ed away. But failed after Eddy hugged them. "Don't hug without me!"

Then the Eds boys fall onto the ground, just like when they were kids.

But Edd still didn't want to believe his friends, "Is it true? Kevin really want to separates us?" He thought, but quickly objected it, "No! He won't... Why I didn't trust Eddy? He's my friend."

"Dude, Sockhead? Ya okay man?" Eddy shook his hand in front of Edd. Making his friend quickly returned to the reality. "O-oh, sorry about my spaces." Edd apologized.

"Come on Double Dee! Kevin is not worth it to be a friend." Eddy said, pat Edd's back. "Plus, he have a short temper. He could beat you up in any minute!"

"You have a point Eddy..." Edd put his index finger on his chin, "I think..."

"Man, I'm hungry..." Ed said, the other boys could hear his stomach command him to feed it.

"Yeah... Kevin's temper is as same as Ed's hungry-ness." Eddy laughed, hopped of the bed and went down stairs. Followed by Ed.

Edd just sat in his room alone to think, "Eddy do have a point." He talked to himself, "Maybe I should avoid him for a while and focus on Rolf's project." He added.

But he stopped as Eddy's loud voice interrupt him. "HEY DOUBLE DEE! WHERE'S THE FROZEN PIZZA!?"

Edd rolled his eyes before he step outside of his room and close the door.

X~x~X

Meanwhile, across the road.

"Darling, I saw your face when he's with you." Nathan's voice coming out from Kevin's mobile phone.

Kevin gave a little chuckle, "What? You saw nothing man. Stop making a fool outta yourself." Kevin said, rubbing a towel on his wet hair. Just came out from the shower.

He could hear Nathan's sigh, "Look, I saw your were drooling watching Double Dee's ass when he do the dive bombers." Nathan said, giving Kevin a Z snap.

Kevin quickly blushed as he heard that, "W-WHAT! N-N-NO WAY!"

"You're stuttering Kev." Nathan said, Kevin knew that the teal haired boy is smirking right now. "That's one of the sign that you are lying."

After Nathan said that, the moment of slience filled in for two minutes. And it was broke by Nathan, "Oi! Don't leaving me hanging."

Kevin was stayed quiet for while, thinking about his feelings... And ignoring Nathan.

"Am I really like him? I can't get him of my mind..." Kevin's sweats begin to fall, his heart started to hit against his ribcage. Just like when Double Dee caught him was staring at him.

He quickly hold his chest, "Fuck! It's hurting me.."

Suddenly, a loud horn filled into Kevin's ears. "OW! Fuck man.." Kevin said, moving his hand to the ears.

"That's what happen when you ignore Nathan Goldberg." Nathan laughed, making Kevin to be more angrier towards Nathan.

Kevin rolles his eyes, "Good bye Nathan.." He said it lazily. "W-wait! Kev!" Nathan stopped him before he hung up.

"What?" Kevin asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. He went towards his closet to pick up some clothes to wear.

He could hear Nathan's voice, they were clearing themself. "Do you... really like Double Dee?"

That question made Kevin froze for a few seconds.

"I- Don't kno-..." Kevin stopped while Nathan would be happy if he said yes.

However, it never came true. "FUCK NO NAT! FUCK YOU TOO FOR ASKING THAT!" Kevin shout and hung up on Nathan.

"Urgh!" He threw his phone on the bed and went to change.

"The fuck Kev!? Did you just shout? Just because he askes a stupid question?" Kevin thought, looking himself into the mirror as he fully put the clothes on.

He walked towards his bed and took a quick glance on Edd's house.

"Ceh, stupid Double Dee..." He said, looking at the house.

As the boy's cute face appear on his mind, he leans againat the wall. "Why I kissed his forehead again?" He asked himself.

"Because he looks cute when he was blushing? Because of his smile which make me happy?" The thoughts starting to kept Kevin a company.

"I really want to see that face again..." Kevin said, his eyes were showing his warm smile.

Just right after that, he begin to realized. "What am I thinking!? He's a dork!" Kevin rubbed the back of his neck. "A cute dork..."

The red head just sighed, "Why do I care about him... Most importantly, when?"

As he walked towards the door, his tiny toe hit the edge of a random table.

"Fuck! Since when I have that table!" Kevin cursed. And then, a balnket fall down from the random table.

His attention quickly change from his pain to the blanket. It was baby blue in colour, very soft and nice, and very light to carry it.

"Isn't this is the blanket that Edd gave it to me when I broke my leg..."

* * *

FLASH BACK~ (YEAH!)

*Knock* *Knock*

"Urgh, come in." Kevin groan, he was bored as he was laying to his bed.

He shouldn't put his focus more on the road. Hitting the Eds' scam after flirting with Nazz, it's embarrasing for Kevin to remembered it.

He was expecting Nazz or Rolf to enter, but it was Double Dee. And its made Kevin even more bored as he thought Eddy was with him.

"Oh, it was you Double Dork." Kevin said, gave Edd a glare. "So where's dorky?" He teased.

Edd inhaled more air, didn't really like when Kevin make fun of his friends. "Eddy... He's busy right now. Y-yeah! Busy." He lied, smiling weakly at the red head.

"Just say that he doesn't want to visit me man..." Kevin said, leaving Edd to look away. He must be feel bad for lying at Kevin.

To make a different scenery, Kevin asked the boy a question. "So, what makes you come to visit me?"

And with that, Edd's face begin to lit up. "Well, I heard you broke your leg. So came here to visit you!" Edd replied, place a basket full of fruits beside Kevin's chair and sat on the nearest chair.

"Really? This isn't one of Eddy's trick?" Kevin growled a bit, not trusting Double Dee.

Double Dee shook his hands in front of Kevin, "No! No it's not! I really just want to pay you a visit Kevin!" He started to panic. And for some reason, Kevin really enjoy to tease him.

"Are you sure? You better not man. Before I tickle you." Kevin smirked as he saw Edd look at him with a shock expression.

"H-how did you know my sensitivities...?" Double Dee questioned.

But Kevin just gave him a crooked smile, "Don't you think I noticed that you were laughing when you're supposed to hit me with Ed's lunch bag?" Kevin laughed leaving Edd to look away.

When Double Dee was looking at the floor, without wasting a second, Kevin moved his hands towards Edd and started to tickling him.

"K-KEVIN! St-op Ahaha-Haha! Please- ahaha!" As Edd's laugh filled in, Kevin stopped and chuckled a bit.

"Dude, you should laugh more. I really like your laughs." Kevin smiled as Edd wiped his tears off and look at him. "R-really?" Edd asked.

Kevin just shrugged, "Kinda, at least it's not as annoying as Eddy's."

Double Dee giggled as he heard that. "Well, that is true." He agreed with the boy. "I told you so." Kevin had a wide smile on his face.

Kevin suddenly remember how Edd was looking on the floor few seconds ago. And for some reason, he wanted to see it again.

So he begin it, "Hey, maybe Eddy doesn't want to follow ya because he want to spying on you Dork."

Edd look at him, his eyes were wide open. "P-pardon?"

"Caught him into the bait." Kevin thought, a smirk appeared on his face. "Well, yeah... He did have a crush on you Double Dee." Kevin chuckled.

"N-nonsense! H-he like Nazz!" Double Dee could feel the heat on his face. "Y-you know that Kevin!"

Kevin crossed his arms and look away, "I don't know Double Dee, maybe to hide his true feeling towards you?" Kevin smirk even more, he knew that Double Dee couldn't handle the love stuff.

"Or maybe-" Kevin stopped as he saw Edd holding his red cheek. His another hand was pulling his beanie closer to his face.

"C-cute..." Kevin said, out loud. Double Dee stopped covering his face, which is still red, and look at Kevin, "H-huh? What?"

Suddenly, his broken leg started to cramp. "FUGDE!" Kevin hold his leg, while Double Dee stood up from the chair.

"O-oh my god! Just wait Kevin! I'll get some ice." Double Dee rushed down stairs, leaving Kevin alone in his room.

"S-shoot... Ow!" He said as he bit his lips. But he stopped as he saw Edd's blushing face in his mind.

"W-why he's making that face... Why I suddenly say cute?" Kevin thought. He closed his eyes, calming himself from the pain that his leg cause and his thoughts.

Not long after, Edd burst in.

Kevin saw Double Dee holding a bag of ices, but he wanted to stay his eyes closed. He didn't know why.

"K-Kevin! I have the ice-" Edd stopped say something as he saw Kevin's eyes were close.

*DUP DAP* DUP DAP*

Kevin could feel that he was nervous and scared with Edd's actions. "Huh? Sleep could help too. I think.." Edd said, his foot steps were getting closer towards the bed.

Without a warning, Kevin could feel the chills on his leg. He wanted to scream or shout but he got it under control.

"This might help Kevin..." Edd said in a soft tone.

Double Dee noticed that Kevin was shaking, but he thought maybe because of the cold ice.

The boy went to dug something in his bag, Kevin could heard that he is unzipped the bag. Then the bag was zipped again.

"Here..." Kevin cold felt something warm on his body. Then, Edd's hand reached for his red cap. "Wearing this is not good when you were sleeping Kevin." Edd placed the cap at the side of the bed.

"Take care Kevin." That is the last phase that Kevin heard from Edd before he exit the room.

Kevin slowly open his eyes and look at the window.

He saw Double Dee crossing the road and Eddy was approaching him. Kevin just rolls his eyes and look at Edd's blanket.

Kevin pulled the baby blue blanket closer to him and took a sniffed. "Strawberry..." Kevin said, "And it smelled like him."

A warm smile appeared on the red head's face. He pulled the blanket closer to him and took a rest. Ignoring the falling ice bag.

END OF FLASH BACK

* * *

After remembered the event, Kevin couldn't stop smiling like an idiot.

He pull the blanket closer and sniff it, "It still smell like him." Kevin thought, he could feel that his face was warming up. But he didn't really care since no one was in the room except him

"I guess I should return it to the owner... After a few years..."

* * *

 **I'll stop here! I love how both of Kevin and Edd have my personality. My rowdy and little sweer heart side on Kevin and my easily blush and confuse on Edd. Making me more to ship them. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, leave me some reviews to read... Its helps me a lot and I see you o n the next chapter.**

 **-Kizi1999**


	5. A Runaway, From Chaos

**Finally, I'm FREE! Fuck you exam! I got C for my mother language... Malay. I don't know, but I don't really care about it.**

 **Another thing, how can this story got 11 fav!? I-I'm speechless, it just four chapter... Oh my god, I love you guys so much.**

 **Anyway, happy reading you guys!**

* * *

Kevin sighed, its already Thursday.

When Nat asked him to replace his spot for Rolf's project was Monday, and the whole Tuesday and Wednesday... Edd seem to avoid him.

And now, Kevin kept asking himself "Why?"

"Did I do something wrong? I just trying to return his blanket." Kevin walked slowly, begining his steps.

As he keep walking, someone pat his shoulder. Kevin tilted his head to see the person, it was Rolf. "Ah, Kevin boy! Nat told me that you're the one who coming to help, yes?" Rolf smiled as he finished.

"Ah, yeah man..." Kevin shrugged, causing Rolf to pull his hand back. The blue haired boy's smile grew wider. "Great! Rolf would be happy if we could be friends like when we were kids!"

Aa they grew up, their friendship begin to fall. Since Rolf also busy with his family farm, they were barely talked to each other. "Ahaha, yeah. I could gave Wilfred a visit too." Kevin joked.

"Wilfred died last year." Rolf said.

With that, Kevin's eyes grew wider. He didn't expecting that for sure. "Dude, I'm sorry." Kevin rubbed the back of his neck. Rolf shook his hand, "No no, Wilfred left me with three piglets." He pat Kevin's back a little too hard.

"Where did the other pig came from?" Kevin asked to himself but quickly change the topic. "Okay man... So, Saturday, ten'o clock?" He said, to determine the timing. Rolf nodded, "That's sound perfect Kevin!"

As that done, Rolf waved him 'good bye' and walked off to the school first.

Then, there's come Nathan. "Keeeevvvviiiinnn... I need some actions from you and Dee Dee..." Nathan walked slowly toward his friend and placed his chin on Kevin's shoulder.

"Man, don't you noticed that he was avoiding me or something?" Kevin look at his friend. Then, he sighed. "What have I done?"

As Nazz wanted to appoarch the boys, "ED! WE GOING TO BE LATE BECAUSE OF YOU, DUMB ASS!" Sarah's voice was just about to burst other's ears drums.

They all look at the side and saw both of Sarah and Jimmy pull Ed's hands running, towards the school?

"Well, that's not what we could see everyday..." Nazz shook her head slowly. "Hey Sarah!" She called the younger girl's name. Sarah turn and look at Nazz, "Nazz, great timing!" She pulled the blonde.

"Ed said that make sure that Kevin stay away from Double Dee." Sarah point her finger at Kevin, leaving him with a confuse look, "What is his problems?" Kevin groaned. But Ed dragged his sister and her friend away from the red-headed boy and walked away from him.

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Kevin shouted, Ed still ignored him.

With that, Nat finally remove his chin from Kevin's shoulder. "Whoa, did he just... stood up to you?" Nathan said, his jaw is dropped. "Whatever, screw that Lumpy..." Kevin rolls his eyes, and started to walk, "Come on, let's go..."

Nazz and Nathan just shrugged to each other and follow the red-head.

"Nazz, you need to talk to him?"

"What!? I thought you're the one who do the talking?"

"Well I'm not, okay!"

"He seems pretty bummed out with the whole avoiding thing..."

Kevin just let go a groan, just to let his friends know that he could hear their whispering conversation. "Could you guys knock it off? I'm alone in this."

"Kev, it's not your fault to kiss him on the forehead. He is a cutie~" Nathan elbowed his friend to cheer him up.

"Whoa, whoa! KISSED!?" Nazz's eyes were full with sparkle as she look at Kevin. "How can he know but not me!"

Kevin shrugged, "Well, duh... You'll be crazy if you know it." He smirked at the girl who puffed her cheeks like a chipmunk.

Nathan put his arms around his friends' shoulder, "Babies, we need to know what Ed was trying to say." For the first time, he grew smarter. Nazz nodded, "I agreed, we can't let Double Dee slip away from our Kevin!" She high-fived with Nathan, had their toothy grin on their face.

But Kevin pushed them aside, "Dude, seriously!? I don't like that stupid dork!" He .

"Like I said, I'm alone in this shit." Kevin pulled his baseball cap to cover his face before walk off.

"I don't give a damn about Double Dork... Right?"

* * *

"Kevin Barr! For the last time!"

Kevin just yawned, looking at Sir Naveen. The man's face were red with anger, probably because Kevin didn't do his homework. He hate the teacher since he always talk about Kevin being a bad influence. Especially in front of other students.

"Well it's not my fault that you're a bad teacher Naveen!" Kevin show the man his middle finger, which made him grew angrier and its made Kevin smirk.

Sir Naveen slammed his table with his hands, "That's just great Kevin! Go to the principal's office!"

"Gladly..." Kevin growled, took his bag and walked towards the door.

X ~ X ~ x

The principal sighed, looking at Kevin with tired eyes, "Mr. Barr-"

"Kevin, just call me Kevin." The red-headed boy crossed his arms and make himself comfortable in the office, just sitting on a red chair in front of the principal's table.

"Fine, Kevin... I heard from Sir Naveen that you're being... ur- Asshole." The principal said, having his hand on his bald head. "Yeah. So?" Kevin rose his voice, didn't really appreciate with the teacher's action. The principal cleared his voice before he speak, "Well, I had to expel you for two weeks..."

With that, Kevin's smile grew wider. "Great, I'm on my way home now-"

"And we will took you off from the football team." The principal look at him with serious eyes, leaving Kevin to gulping his throat. "You should listen to me first."

"N-no way... But I'm the captain." Kevin said, but he only answered with a shook of the principal's head. "The new captain is Xander."

"How about no..." Kevin said, walking back extra slowly before the principal stood up, "What?" The principal gave a weird look.

But Kevin was already out of the office, leaving only a smoke that shaped like him.

The principal hurried towards the door and tilted his head out, he saw the boy ran to the left. He saw sir Naveen walked out from his classroom.

Meanwhile...

"Fuck me!" Kevin thought while running away from the adults.

He shook his head and kept his eyes on the hallway. The other students were on their way to the next class. "And here I am, running away from those fuckers."

Most of the students were trying to greet him and goofing around him, but Kevin just refused them and continue to run before they caught him.

"There he is!" Sir Naveen point his finger at the boy. There's one or two prefect with him too. "Oh, come on!" Kevin spun around, making a U-turn and ran away.

He looked around, maybe for escape from the schoolers and teacher. And Kevin saw it, stairs. "Bingo." He grinned, quicken his steps and ran downstairs. "Sayonara nerds!" He hopped onto the side of the stairs and glided down.

"Don't lose him!" Kevin heard the teacher's voice, he just smiled.

"Man, it just me or he just like Eddy..." Kevin rolled his eyes and hopped down as the glides end. He continue to run, turn to the right, and then left.

To be honest, Kevin found it amusing. Just to make someone that he hates, hate him even more.

Until, he ran into someone. He knew that **someone** fall on the ground as he heard a little 'oofed', "Like, sorry man. I was-" He quickly shut himself.

It was Edd. Kevin bend his knees and rest his cheek on his palm. He just watching at the other boy, straighten his hat.

"I-I truly sorry for my-" Edd stopped as he saw Kevin, the red head boy noticed that Edd's face was slightly red. "Hey." Kevin greet the boy blankly.

But Edd just stood up and wanted to walk away, Kevin know that he didn't wanted to. The way he look at him, walking slowly away from him. "Something is not right here." Kevin think, and said it out loud.

His trick is working, "Pardon?" Edd spun around and looked at the taller boy.

But the 'flirting' must wait as someone might going to interreput them, "Kevin Barr! I'm tired with your games!" Sir Naveen's voice foced them to stop.

"K-Kevin? W-what is going on?" Edd walked closer towards Kevin, he just look at him with worried eyes.

"Shit. You, come with me!" Kevin pulled Double Dee's arm and started to run.

Edd look around, but no one was there. "K-Kevin!" He said the other boy's name, but he wasn't looking at him. Just keep running.

The beanie hat boy look at Kevin's hand, which touches his. His face grew even redder as he look at the boy.

However, Kevin decide to stop running for all of the sudden and causing Edd to bumped into Kevin's back. "What in the world is going on?"

"Er, Double Dee..." Kevin asked, not looking at him. "Y-yes?" Edd asked him back nervously.

Kevin finally look at the boy, Edd look at him normally but for Kevin, "Fuck... Why you're giving me that face? Those puppy's eyes." Kevin thought, staring into Edd's blue eyes. Double Dee noticed that Kevin was staring at him, and he didn't want to stop him.

Honestly, Double Dee kinda nervous with Kevin's action. "K-Kevin? Are you okay? " He placed his hand on Kevin's cheek.

When Kevin finally look at Edd's hand, he quickly blushed. A small shy smile appear on his face. "Ah, you're finally back." Edd smiled, pull his hand away.

But it was ruined as they heard the unpleasant voice.

"Is that Sir Naveen?" Edd questioned the red head, "Let's just say yes, and everyone hates me." Kevin took Edd's hand once again and wanted to run again. But this time, he heard footsteps in front of them.

The red-headed boy wanted to turn around but Edd pull his sleeve, Kevin look at Edd with widen eyes, "I think I heard them from the behind..."

Kevin took a small step back, "Shoot..." He look around to his surroundings, searching for the way. Suddenly, a light bulb appear. "Bingo." He smirked, Kevin look at Double Dee, "Sorry man.."

Kevin shoved Edd and himself with force into the dark janitor room, then he locked the door.

"What did you do that?" Edd said, sit up and rub the back of his head.

"Shuuh, keep it down." Kevin moved closer towards the smaller boy and covered Edd's mouth with his hand. Edd blushed rapidly as he realize that Kevin was really close to him.

"Sir, he's not here." They heard a younger boy's voice at the outside. Then, another voice joined in. "What? Find him. We need to expel him."

As the footsteps gone away, Edd moved Kevin's hand away from his mouth. "Expel!? What have you done Kevin! Shame on you." Edd whispered, "I need to send you to the office."

"Oh yeah? Then why are you whispering?" Kevin smirk, leaving Edd to look away.

Then, Double Dee shook his head, "Guess I should go out and call Sir now." He pushed Kevin in the cramped room and wanted to go out. "Hell no!" Kevin pulled the boy and pushed him against the wall.

"Ow... K-Kevin?" Edd look at the red head with teary eyes, he is trapped in Kevin's arms and his legs were shaking, "Y-you're scaring me..."

But Kevin just look at him, not saying a word. "W-why I have this...'feeling' again?" Kevin thought. "He's so cute..." As he continued to hazing in his mind, he didn't realized that his hand were moving and leans against Edd's cheek.

His hand were moved towards Edd's chin, causing Edd to blushed even more. Kevin's finger rubbed itself onto the corner of Edd's bottom lips.

"What is he doing?" Edd thought, he was embarrassed by the action of Kevin. "And why I didn't want it to stop?"

As Edd shut his eyes tightly, Kevin placed his chin on Double Dee's shoulder.

"K-Kevin?" Edd spoke softly, wanting to know if the red head. And he didn't expecting the answer from Kevin, or question.

"Why were you avoiding me?"

"Huh?" Edd gave him a weird look, "I know you were avoiding me the whole time..." Kevin paused, then he continued. "Why? Don't you like the kiss I gave you-" He immediately stopped as he realized that he was talking to Edd.

"S-SHIT! I-I DON'T- WHA- FUCK!" Kevin tongue tied, he released Double Dee from his dominant and covered his face with his hands.

Edd just confused with Kevin's reaction, to him it is nothing to be ashamed of. Since he is not in the situation.

Kevin calmed himself down, dug something into his bag and gave it to Edd. "I only wanted to give you this." He handed over the blanket. Edd's face seem to light up as he touch the blanket. "I thought I lost it."

"Well here you go, Dork." Kevin said. He spun around to avoid his eye contact with the smaller boy.

"I-I'm sorry Kevin... I thought you wanted to separate me and my friends..." Double Dee confessed, looking at the ground. "Well, that's what Eddy told me."

"How can I do not know..." Kevin thought, "How can I do not know it was Eddy all along." He face plamed.

But suddenly something popped on Kevin's mind, "I won't forgive you." He said in his monotone voice. "What?" Double Dee look at him, "Well, unless you could do something for me..." Kevin continued.

"Kevin, just say it! Say that you want to hang out with him after school!" Kevin thought, but his mouth quickly shut as he wanted to ask Edd.

"I can try persuade the principal and Sir Naveen to not expel you!" Double Dee suggested, have a huge smile on his face. "I am one of their favourite students!"

Kevin shrugged, "That's okay too, I guess..."

"FUCK!" Kevin cursed in his mind.

* * *

The principal smiled at Edd, "Alright, he may stay." He paused, "But I'll keep an eye for him." He gave Kevin a sturn look.

"You're lucky that Eddward is your friend." Naveen rolls his eyes with disgust.

As the boys went out from the office, "Hey, Dork... I want to say-" Kevin stopped, he didn't see the boy beside him.

Kevin look around, but there's no sign of Edd.

He just sighed, "Great... you blew it again."

* * *

 **Oh my god, I got some inspiration from the newest South Park episode. I hope this is enough. Anyway, thank you for reading this, leave a review for me to read and I'll see you guys again on the next chapter!**

 **\- Kizi1999**


	6. In your dream

**Hey guys, Kizi is here! I'm so sorry if this chapter is kinda crappy... I've got nothing, cute fluff, maybe a bit heart beat... NOTHING! But I hope you guys enjoyed it, I did put a lot of affection in it.**

 **(More love Kizi! MORE)**

* * *

Nathan rolls his eyes, he's getting tired with Kevin with his nervousness.

The popular trio were in the library, doing some research on their history project. Sitting at the table which is the closest to the air conditioner's cool air.

"Look Kevin, it's pretty obvious that you got a crush." The teal haired boy said, looking at Nazz. The blonde nodded, "Yeah, I mean... He is pretty cute."

All of his friends' supports that he had a crush on Double Dee make Kevin sick. "How many times did I tell you two, I don't even-"

"Like him? You're pretty predictable." Nathan sighed, leaving Kevin to crossed his arms.

"Come on, give it a chance." Nazz paused, then she continued, "Just imagine that he is in front of you right now." She smiled softly, trying to calm the red head down. Kevin nod his head and close his eyes.

"Okay, just imagine Edd..."

X ~ X ~ x

Kevin open his eyes slowly, he was inside the nurse's room. Kevin look around, he saw the ices that the nerdy boy brought for him.

"K-Kevin? Are you okay?" Edd walked in, he closed the door and slowly making his way towards the red head. Edd only made a half way when Kevin interrupted, "Yeah, could you lock the door?" Kevin asked with a smirk at the end.

Edd look nervous as he heard that. He nod his head slowly and went towards the door to lock it. Kevin knew that the boy was shaking, he could hear the doorknob was shaking too as Edd holding it.

He look at Kevin, the red head just gave him a crooked smile. "Good. Now, come here cutie." Kevin bend his index finger, showing Edd to get closer. Kevin love the way that Double Dee get embarrassed easily. And he want to see it more.

Edd blushed as he heard the nickname, he stood beside Kevin's bed. "Y-you're scaring me more now..." Edd said, but he did walk closer towards Kevin. "Am I? You're enjoying it though." Kevin gave Edd his sexy smile.

Kevin saw that Edd just look away as he said that, he adjust himself to sit up and continue to look at the smaller , how do Kevin love to see Edd grew a bit uncomfortable. Which is adorable for Kevin. "Quit staring, Kevin..." Edd said, he just about to walk away but Kevin reach out for his arm and pull the smaller boy.

"Kevin?" Edd look at the red head with a nervous smile, worrying about the situation that he fall into, "Shut up dork, j-just close your eyes." Kevin finished it with a smirk.

Edd blushed and quickly shut his eyes, hoping it is not one of Kevin's tricks.

Nervously, Kevin placed his hand on Edd's cheek, which causing him to twitch a little. The jock surely enjoying watching the nerd to blushed. Kevin pull himself closer towards to boy and slowly close his eyes.

"Wanna give me a kiss too?"

Kevin look under the bed and saw Nathan wiggled his eyebrows.

X ~ X ~ x

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Kevin opened his eyes, back to the reality.

The jock look that Nathan, who is giving him a shipping smile. "I ship KevEdd." He spoke randomly, just leaving the jock to confused.

"Why I suddenly have this 'feelings' for Edd?" Kevin scratching his head like a mad man.

Nazz pats Kevin's back, "Come on, it must be because he is the first person who you like." She says.

Nathan snap his fingers, "That's right, all this time. The girls who you dated..."

"And... Your point is?" Kevin gave Nat a blank look.

"They were the one who asking you out, NOT YOU!" Nathan literally shout in the library, causing a certain someone to be interested in the conversation.

The person hid **himself** behind one of the book shelves. Keep the eyes between the gaps of the shelves, making sure it was true.

"Damn, you're right Nat." Nazz laid back on her chair, "Who knew that you noticed that." As she said it, she look at her other friend.

"You really like Edd, huh?" She smiled softly, then let go a giggle. "That's cute Kevin."

Kevin just let go a sigh before he speak, "Oh god, I do not know."

And with that, the person just rolls his eyes and walk out of the library. "So, shovelchin like sockhead, huh?" He put on his sinister smile, Eddy laughed. "Let see about that."

* * *

"KEVIN! SENIOR KEVIN!"

Kevin spun around and look at the freshmen football team, "Yo! What do you guys want?" He high five with one of the boys.

They look at the captain and bow, "We respect your equality!" They said, causing the other students to look at them.

Kevin saw the others were whispering and shrugging. "D-dudes... What?" He asked them, but the younger boys just went off and then, the other football team came towards Kevin.

"Man, what's wrong with them." Kevin rubbed the back of his neck, looking at his friends. "As the day was coming, shit getting weirder."

"Shut up Kevin, you know your secret." Said Xander, the brunette boy had a toothy grin on his face.

"Yeah! There's nothing to be ashamed of, we will supporting ya!" Max slapped Kevin's back. The blonde laughed, more like uproar. His blue eyes then focus on Kevin back. "Come on, we know that Edd wasn't that bad."

After hearing that, Kevin face plamed, "What's going on..." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's okay, the whole team support you... Really." Xander smiled, the others let go some 'Yeah!' Or 'Woo hoo!'

On the opposite direction, the Eds were passing by. "Hey Eddy, what are they talking about?" Ed questioned his leader. Eddy just shrugged, "Don't really care, but let's just avoid them." He hid his smile.

"Uh, Eddy?" Double Dee said and got a reply with a 'hmm?', "Do you really think that Kevin was a bad person?"

"Geez Double Dee, what's wrong with you?" Eddy pull Edd closer, putting his arm around the nerd and causing Edd to bent a little.

From afar, Kevin saw Eddy putting his hand on Edd, a strong hateful feeling starting to fill him up. And its grew even stronger when he saw Eddy gave Kevin a mocking smirk.

"Game on shovelchin, you want my friend? In your dream."

* * *

 **I can't write more since I injured myself... Slamming the car's door and hit my finger, ouch! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it, leave a review for me to read and I hope that you guys don't mind if its shorter than the usual. I see you guys on the next chapter.**

 **-Kizi1999**


	7. Dorks

**I'm back! Phew, It has been a little boring lately here. Just finishing Ed,Edd 'n' Eddy marathon, South Park, Futurama, Hetalia... Yeah, it's pretty awesome for me.**

 **Oh yeah, check Cornoa's story as well. It's called, What about the Sockhead? KEVEDD. Trsut me, it's freaking cute.**

 **Anyway, let's continue our readings.**

* * *

Kevin had never been more frustrated with Eddy, he came with Edd to help him with Rolf's project.

The shrimp asked his friend that he could tag along, to 'help' him. "My ass..." Kevin rolls his eyes as he saw Eddy anc Edd talk while waiting for Rolf.

They're arrived at Rolf's house much earlier than ten, only thirty minutes early.

"Ah, thank you Kevin boy, brainy Edd boy for- WHY IS EDDY BOY HERE!?" Rolf shrieked as he saw Eddy, who gave him a small wave.

"I hope you don't mind him..." Edd smiled weakly. Rolf wanted to trust Edd, but Eddy? No way, after a few scams he did in the past years.

Eddy just shrugged, "Geez, I just wanna give you a hand Rolf." Then, he spun around and placed both of his hands back of the head. "But if you don't appreciate my offer..."

"God, he's making Rolf feel bad." Kevin thought. And with that, the blue hair boy stopped him.

Kevin heared a sigh, came out of Edd's mouth. "There's he goes again."

"Why do you even listened you him?" Kevin asked, just wondering. Edd didn't look at him, not after the janitor incident and Kevin understood it, but he didn't want to become strangers with Edd. "About the whole avoiding thing..."

For the first time, Kevin heard that Edd let go a groan at him. "Kevin, I didn't want to be rude..." Edd paused, "But... Shut up."

"Ouch! I think he's mad." Kevin gulped, he become more worried when he saw Eddy giving him a cold glare, or a victory glare. "What's up with him?"

He had to put it aside when Rolf came, "Now Kevin! I need you to search these things at the dump!" He gave the red head a list. Kevin rose his eyebrows, "Man, why at the dumpster?" He look at the taller boy, "Because it's full of trash! Rolf need to make a solar car from a trash." Rolf replied.

Kevin took a small glance at Double Dee, the boy was planning on the design of the car. A few piglets were surrounding him which case Edd to be uncomfortable. At least he got the see the boy.

With a surprise, "Let me help you Kevin' O pal." Eddy placed his arm around Kevin's shoulder. "This is not good." Kevin thought, gave Eddy a fake smile.

They have treating each other better after meeting Eddy's brother. Kevin and his friends could understand why the shorter boy being an asshole since he's admired his brother bad influence.

Well, much better than before.

"Uh... Sure Eddy?" Kevin said. And with that, Eddy walked out from the house with the jock. Leaving the other two boys alone.

"So, how's the design Edd boy?" Rolf asked, but the nerd didn't answer, or write anything. "Edd boy? Are you okay?" Rolf come closer and shook Edd's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, I'm truly apologise for being rude Rolf..." Edd said, he still feel bad about it. "Is the piglets bother you?" Rolf asked, hugging the three piglets.

Edd giggles a bit, "No. They're cute, but dirty..." He said, patting one of the piglets. But looking sad. "Edd boy, care to tell Rolf the problems yes?" The taller boy offered his help. "Rolf have heard Nana's stories before."

Rolf smiled softly to gain Edd's trust, and it's working! "I just don't understand him..." Edd said, Rolf quickly understood him. "Kevin, right?"

Double Dee nod, "Y-yes, you are correct."

"Rolf wanted to know the bonding between you two, please." The taller boy took a seat beside Edd. By looking into his eyes, Double Dee knew that he could trust Rolf. He used to help him gave Eddy's and Ed's report card.

"Well, it's complicated." Edd shrugged, "I don't know what Kevin think of me..."

Rolf pat Edd's back slowly, "Tell the stories."

Double Dee took a deep breathe, "It's started when Eddy and Kevin were fighting, I was helping them." He paused for a moment. "When Eddy already went home, Kevin... Ki-kissed my forehead. "

"School is over, I went to check on Eddy along with Ed." Edd stopped as he saw Rolf, looking a bit confused. "Um, Rolf?"

"Huh? What? Ed!?" Rolf repeat the last word he heard from the stories. He cleared his throat, "Please, continue."

Now Edd is confused, but he pushed it aside, "Well, we were talking about his brother about being a jerk forever... Then Eddy said Kevin didn't change..."

"So, Eddy and Ed agreed to do the best." Double Dee smiled at the other boy, "And that is?" Rolf smiled back.

Double Dee let go a sigh, "To avoid Kevin." His smile disappeared afterwards. Leaving Rolf to feel bad. "Rolf think the avoiding stuff is depends on Edd boy." After saying that, he stood up. "Rolf don't understand your problem since I never been in that situation, but Double Dee can't run away from the problems."

This leave Double Dee's jaw dropped, he have never seen this side of Rolf. "Hah, I never thought of that before." Then, Rolf pull his arm, "Now, help Rolf with the project!" He yell, that's just his style.

As Edd pick up his pencil, "Rolf is right. I can't run away from him!" Then suddenly, Edd blushed. "I mean my problems!" He talked to himself and shook his head.

* * *

Meanwhile,the other two boys were searching for the parts that Rolf need.

"Man, I don't remember that the dumpster was this stink before." Kevin said, throwing a pair of socks away and the socks were landing on Eddy's head. The shorter boy just groan, remove the socks off his head.

Eddy continue to search until he found something interesting for him, and it could help him.

A long thick rod of metal.

"Hey Kevin..." Eddy called for the red head. It caught Kevin's attention, since they were at the dumpster almost an hour. "What? Found something?"

"Y-yeah..." Eddy answered, his sweats begin to fall onto his cheek. His palm was sweaty too, he took a big gulp as Kevin begin to walk towards him. Eddy kept moving his fingers that hold the metal rod since he is shaking.

However, Kevin knew there's something wrong. Eddy usually have the loudest voice in Peach Creek, but now... He even lowered his voice at him. "Dude, everything okay?" He tapped Eddy's shoulder.

With force, Eddy swing the metal rod towards the jock. Kevin quickly dodge the attack by jump to the side. He landed safely but Eddy didn't stop. "Whoa! The heck man!?" Kevin shout.

Kevin could felt the angry aura from Eddy, his eyes were red, Kevin saw the blood vessels pushed itself against Eddy's skin, his breath was heavy too.

"Skipper, calm the F down!" Kevin tried to coax the other teen. When Eddy wanted to hit Kevin again, the jock blocked it with his arm. Eddy quickly took a step back, but he still in his madness.

Kevin rolls up his sleeve and saw a blue bruise on his arm. "Fuck..." He thought, without wasting more time, Eddy quickly swing the rod. But Kevin stop it by pressing his hands and let the rod stay in between them.

"Cut it out Eddy!" Kevin shouted, but Eddy's reaction surprised him.

"No! You cut it out! What do you want from me, huh?" Eddy pushed Kevin away, let the rod fall onto the ground. "You already took our customers away from our scams, you took our trust by beating us, you took Nazz away and other kids from being our friend and now... You want to take my friendship." Eddy confessed.

Kevin do realize how Rolf reacted when he saw Eddy earlier.

"All these years, you being all nice and smart at Double Dee! I know him since we're little." Eddy's eyes begin to red, of sadness. "But now, he even trusted you more than me." Kevin started to feel bad for the shorter boy.

"Why do you hate me that much?"

"Why do you want my happiness?"

Kevin kept quiet, he didn't really intended to. He may forgotten that every human have feelings.

"Don't you know that I was abused by my brother?"

"Why can't I have a little happiness in my life?"

Kevin was speechless, He wanted to say that he didn't mean it. But can't.

"Why do you want Double Dee, my sockhead?

The guilt begin to grow when Eddy finally cried.

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE EDDWARD OKAY!" Kevin answered. Let Eddy to look at him with an unexpected eyes.

"I-I love him! I want to hold him, to love him, to kiss him, or maybe to touch him!" Kevin pulled his hat to cover the rosy cheeks. "I really madly in love with your sockhead, man.."

Kevin didn't know why he felt great, he just told his confession to his frenemy. When Kevin look at Eddy, the shorter boy slowly fall on the ground.

"Y-you can't be serious, I thought Nathan and Nazz just fooling around." Eddy said as he ruffling his hands on his hair. He look at Kevin again and continue to ruffling his hair.

Kevin took a seat beside him, "Look, I'm sorry about the past man." He look away when he say it, "I didn't really realize that I'm being a jerk..."

Eddy just smiled a bit, "Bro, don't feel embarrassed. I'm the one who crying here." Eddy gave the jock a small punch. But the smile quickly disappeared, "Huh, you like Sockhead... Kinda unexpected."

Kevin just rolls his eyes, Eddy noticed it. "Yeah..."

"All these time. I was trying to protect from someone who loves him." Eddy chuckled, couldn't believe that he was being an idiot. "Man, I thought I was the one who had a crush on Edd." Eddy shook his head.

"What!?" Kevin look at Eddy, couldn't believe what did Eddy just say.

Suddenly, Eddy burst out laughing. "Oh my god, you really thinm I like Double Dee in THAT way?" He continue to laugh, "I don't want to messing with Marie."

Just leaving Kevin to be confused. "Come on Kevin, let's continue to search the treasure." He put his hand in front of Kevin.

The jock let a smile creep out and accept Eddy's permission. But he had something to tell Eddy.

"Hey, it is because I love my friends and I'm a dork." Kevin answered, Eddy look the jock. Then a smile softly.

"Oh, it is because you're a dork too."

* * *

 **Yes, I have finished it. I don't really have any great ideas now, so let me sleep. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave some review for me to read and I'll see you guys again on the next chapter!**

 **\- Kizi1999**


	8. Two Sided Thoughts

**Hey guys, it's Kizi here. Thank you for keep waiting the updates, it is mean so much to me. I wanted to cry a bit, so dramatic.**

 **Anyway, let's continue our readings shall we.**

* * *

After helping Rolf, nothing much happen between Edd and Kevin. They seem like they wanted to talk to each other, but they're not doing it.

Of course Kevin was trying to say anything to the dork, especially after talking to Eddy. However, he felt like he shouldn't to. Kevin knew that Edd will avoid him anyway.

When Eddy and Kevin came back with the trash, Rolf quickly ran towards the red head and check his bruise. While Double Dee only could watch them from afar.

Now, Eddy and Double Dee was on their way back home.

Edd still feel incomplete or not succeed by not talking to Kevin. "Why I have these complicated feelings?" Double Dee thought, "Please tell me that I'm not falling for him..."

The last thought of him cause Edd to shook his head. "Am I INSANE!? This is Kevin we were talking about!" Edd suddenly blushed as the name of the red head appear in his head.

"Oh, I wished he talk to me..." Double Dee slam his head against the lamp post. "Why I even ignore him?"

"Double Dee? Your face is red." Eddy said as his smirk grew. "Huh? What?" Edd look at his shorter friend while covering his face.

"Yeah, it's red..." Eddy teased, and he enjoyed it. "Don't tell me you missed Shovel Chin?"

As Double Dee heard that, he couldn't hide his face anymore. "What are you talking about, Eddy?" He said, but avoiding the eye contact between him and Eddy. "Ahaha, you're good with the jokes." Double Dee laughed, nervously.

Eddy rose one of his eyebrows, "Oh really?" The shortie smirk once again. "What did I said earlier?"

"P-pardon?" Edd gave Eddy a pouty look, "You just said that I missed Kevin. Am I wrong?"

After answering Eddy's question, Double Dee quickly look away. "Why I think of Kevin suddenly!?" He thought to himself.

"What's a matterr sockhead? Missing your boyfriend?" Eddy teased a brainy dork. Double Dee just look at him in the most confident way, "Nonsense, I don't think of Kevin!"

DUP DAP! DUP DAP!

At this point, Eddy's heart skip a beat. "Huh, he's kinda cute..." And he continued to tease.

"Eh? Did I mention Kevin?"

When Eddy finished his sentence, Edd's blush grew redder. "I like when you think of the Shovel Chin first." Eddy gave him a toothy grin, then laugh uproariously.

"I-I di-did NOT!" Double Dee crossed his arms and walked away, leaving the shrimp to laugh alone.

A few seconds passed by, Eddy's laugh grew softer and softer. Then it's turned into tears. "Heh, he really likes Kevin..."

"Why now?"

* * *

"Hey Rolf! Can I talk you for a minute?" Kevin asked while place the car model on a random table. "Is this the same table that I bummed into?" He look at the table.

"Why, of course you can Kevin boy!" Rolf smiled,after putting the piglets in their beds. And tuck the blanket.

Rolf just smiled at the red head, who is nervously rub the back of his neck. "Well, I wanted to- um.. Make up with this-... person..." He paused, then continued. "However, he-, the person still mad at me..."

After he explained, Rolf rose one of his eyebrows, "Why do Kevin think 'this person' mad at you?" He questioned back.

"I don't know, maybe it is because I always staring at him?" Kevin answered, but not completely sure with it. "Oh lord of sheep... That's creepy." Rolf thought when Kevin finished.

"Well, you're not scaring him? Right?" Rolf asked him again.

"What? No!" Kevin roared, "Never mind, you're not helping me anyway." Kevin waved his hands and stomped away from the taller boy, leaving Rolf to felt a bit helpless.

Rolf just sighed a bit, "You can't force people to like you Kevin, you should know that." Rolf continue to do his works, while Kevin stopped walking and look at his friend.

"Kevin should give him some time to think." Rolf put a block of hay onto the others. "Rolf sure Kevin and Double Dee will be friends by tomorrow or the next day."

The red-headed boy kept quiet for a few seconds and look at Rolf, who is doing the work. He felt bad after treating Rolf like he wasn't helping him.

At least Rolf tried. "Man, I'm being a jerk to Eddy and Rolf..." Kevin thought, and he finally get it.. Well, sort of... "Maybe because that Double Dork scared of me."

"Uh, Rolf?"

"Yes?" Rolf turned around as he heard Kevin's voice. "Thanks..." Kevin said and quickly ran away... More like jumping over the fence.

The taller boy just shook his head, "Luckily he doesn't noticed that I said Edd- boy earlier."

* * *

 **WAA- I'm so sorry if it is short. IT IS SHORT! I'm very busy lately because I need to get ready for school especially with my school supplies. Anyway, thank you again for your patience and I will see you guys on the next chapter.**

 **\- Kizi1999**


	9. Home Alone

**Why even... Kizi, you're supposed studying for tomorrow's exam. But instead, you were updating this fic. Shame on you Kizi...**

 **Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the late update! Even my friend Cornoa have been asking what's up lately! Sorry! Anyway, quick update! I guess I could continue the fic after 10th March because my exam ends there! Enjoy the update!**

* * *

Edd walked home slowly, he doesn't feel very good after speaking to Eddy about Kevin. He twisted the door knob and walked in.

"Oh, welcome home Eddward." Elizaberth, his mother greet her obly son. "M-mom? I thought you're supposed at the office by now!" Edd said as he walk towards his mother and gave her a hug.

"Good afternoon Eddward, please take a sit." Mr. Arthur, his father smiled. "You too? What's going on?" Edd tilted his head in confusion.

Edd pulled a chair and sit next to his mother. "Now Eddward, you do have a friend named Kevin right?" His father asked. Double-Dee slowly nod his head. "Okay, your father and I were best friended with his parents too." His mother started to explain.

"And the point is?" Edd rose one of his eyebrows.

"Well, Emma and Nick were going to Venice tomorrow to celebrate their annivesery." His mother continued, "And we agreed to let you babysit Kevin for a whole month."

"Wait!? They're going to Venice for a month!?" Edd said with a shock expression on his face. "And I have to babysit Kevin!?"

His father pat his son's back gently, "I know that you're not into this type of stuff." He paused of a while, "But please, only for a month." Then, Elizabeth joined in. "If you refuse to help we understand."

"No no! I'll do it! Well, I'll try." Edd smiled proudly and hold his mother's hands.

"Oh! I knew it that you will make us proud." His mother hugged him tightly. "Yeah..." Edd sighed. "Why I even agreed to do this... But most importantly... why I'm feeling so happy?"

* * *

In the evening... (Yes, the same day.)

"Edd! It's been so long since I met you!" Emma hugged the smart boy. "You have grown! But you do still have that cute baby face." She giggled.

Emma loves Edd just like her own son, as same as Elizabeth with Kevin. Everytime they were in trouble, they always helped each other.

Arthur does admired Kevin's physical health, while Nick interested in Edd's smartness and good grades.

"You can make yourself at home Edd!" Nick gave Double Dee a strong pat on the back. "Oof-! Thank you Sir." Edd smiled weakly at the red headed man.

Edd saw Kevin sitting on the sofa, switching the channels. "Please, you can call me Dad!" Nick gave Edd a toothy grin.

"DAD!" Kevin shouted, his face was redder than a tomato. "Oh come on son, can't you be more polite like Eddward." Emma teased, giving Elizabeth a high-five.

"Now Kevin, be a good boy while we're gone." Emma gave her son a hug and a kiss on his forehead. "Mom..." Kevin pulled his cap in front to cover his face from Edd seeing it.

"Now, now." Nick hugged along. Kevin only sighed, while Elizabeth and Arthur were talking to their son. However, Edd kept his focus on Kevin.

As the parents went away, the two sons were alone.

The boys were sitting at the living room. But, away from each other. Kevin continue to watch the action movie while Edd just doing his homeworks.

"I... really like your parents." Edd said, trying to started a converstation. "They are such a loving parents."

Kevin took a quick glance before he answered, "Well yeah? They always embarassed me sometimes... But they were kinda cool."

"I-I see..." Edd stuttered.

"Yeah, they wanted you to 'babysit' me cause my grades are dropping..." Kevin rolls his eyes, feeling a bit annoyed about it. "Well, they love you and want to you success in life." Double Dee said, wanting to make some positivity.

"Well duh, at least your parents were super cool." Kevin added. "Huh?" Double Dee blurted out.

"They were at least understanding and sometimes listen to you." The red head smiled, looking at the smaller boy. "You're lucky to have them man.."

As he finished, Kevin turned his focus towards the TV back. While Double Dee felt a bit warm inside when he talked with Kevin about their parents.

DING-DONG!

"Huh? Who could come this late?" Edd stood up and walked towards the door. "It's only 6 in the evening." Kevin rolled his eyes.

As Edd opened the door, it was Ed. "Hi ya Double Dee!" Ed greet, blinked slowly.

"Ed? Do you need any of my help?" Double Dee smiled, he took a quick glance to look at Kevin... Who doesn't really bother about it.

"Eddy said that you love-" Double Dee quickly covered Ed's mouth before he finish it. Kevin turned his head and saw Ed. "Hey dork."

Ed only waved his hands. "Ed, for the love of plank... What did Eddy told is a lie." Double said it while his face were still red.

"But Eddy-" Ed couldn't finished his sentence yet but Double Dee already pushed him. "If there's nothing to be helped, please leave. I need to do my homework!" Ed just rolled his eyes before waving good byes.

"So, what was that about?" Kevin said, it made Edd jumped since he stood exactly in front of him when Edd spun around after closing the door.

"N-nothing! I-it's just about some scams. That's all!" Edd lied, weakly smiled at the athlet. "How about pasta for dinner?"

Kevin knew that if Edd weakly smiled it means weather somethings is not right or he is lying. But he just play along. "Yeah, cool." Ke nodded.

When Kevin went back to watch the TV, "That was close..." Edd thought, "Almost spills the beans.. about what?"

He continued to thinking while make his way to the kitchen. "About liking Kevin? Nonsense! I don't like him in that way! Right?"

* * *

 **Poor Double Dee, still confuse about his feelings. Anyway, thank you for reading it, leave a review for me to read and I'll see on the next chapter.**

 **-Kizi1999**


	10. Hugs!

**I'm free... HELL YES! My exams are already over and I've got the time to update the fic! Woo hoo! Thank you so much for waiting and be patience with my problems. You guys were the best dude! I'll do my best to update the fic for the week!**

* * *

As Edd walked to the kitchen, fasten his steps. He finally ready to cook. When he put the pasta into the pot that is filled with boiled water, "Hey dork!" Kevin called from the living room.

"Y-yes Kevin?" Edd stuttered as he continued to stir the pasta.

Kevin do know that Edd couldn't see him since he put all of his attention on the cookings, but he couldn't stop his habit of looking away while blushing. "W-where are you going to sleep tonight?"

That question made Edd even mire nervous than he already was. "O-of course i-in the guest's room! I didn't want to bother you." Edd stirred even faster.

"N-nah, you're going in my bedroom for tonight..." Kevin said, his face was red but he added more. "I'm lazy to make the bed, especially two beds."

Edd already done with the pasta, now... The sauce. "Pardon? I didn't catch that?" Edd said it casually. However, Kevin felt like there's a huge boulder hit him at the back. "How can he doesn't hear me!?"

Kevin stood up from the sofa and went to the kitchen. He saw Edd pour the sauce on their pasta, and there it is again. The stare.

The red head didn't know what make him wanted to look at the boy, but it's enjoyable for him. Kevin didn't realized that he started to walk closer towards Double Dee.

Closer, a little bit closer...

"A-aah!" Edd yelped when he felt like someone was hugging him from the behind. "K-KEVIN... Wh-what?" Edd's face do explain why he couldn't speak properly. It was red.

"Just shut up dork..." Kevin smirked, saw the dork's embarassed face. "I'm hugging someone when I feel like too."

Kevin do had to bent a bit since Edd was shorter than him. "K-Kevin! You were invading my personal space..." Edd said as he struggled to be free.

"Yeah?" Kevin gave Edd a toothy grin. Suddenly, he stood up straight. Causing Edd, who is still in his arms, was carried away from the floor. "Well that space is mine now!" Kevin's smile grew wider.

After a few minutes of laughter for Kevin and embarassement for DD. They finally sat at the dining table.

"Ahaha, I ddn't realize that you're shorter than me now." Kevin laughed, showing Edd a space between his index finger and his thumb. "You're as tall as me when we were little." **(A/N : Yes, Kevin is a bit taller than Edd if he didn't do the hunch.)**

"Well, I can't blame my hormones." Edd puffed his cheeks and looked away from Kevin. "Aw, are you angry Double Dee?" Kevin teased.

Edd just gave Kevin a glare before he stood up to wash his plate. As he turned the tap, "Why I was so angry at him before?" Edd thought, "Of course Eddy said that Kevin was trying to tear our friendship, but-..."

Edd shook his head, "No they make up, the way when they came back yesterday. They seem like friends."

X-x-X

Later that night.

"Tomorrow is Monday, luckily I have done my homeworks." Edd strenched his arms, it make the chair stiod with it's two legs only.

Edd just finished his homeworks, he stood up from the study table and went to put his books in his bag. "Eh? It's already ten? Now that's fast." Edd took a look at the guest's room wall clock. Whn suddenly...

*BOOOM* *FSOOOOSHHHH*

Kevin just took of his shirt and threw it across his room. As he just about to go to bed, his phone is buzzing. "Who would text me this late?" He slide the screen. It was his mom wishing him good night before they depart.

Kevin just smiled and put his phone back on the table. And it's buzzing again, he groaned before he pick it up again. But this time, it is Nathan. "Ignore..." Kevin thought and put it back.

As he pulled the blanket...

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Oh my god!" Kevin lazily stood up and went towards the door. "What!?" Kevin rose his voice. He stopped as he saw Edd stood there holding his pillow, Kevin was completely forgot that they boh were home alone.

"I-I'm sorry..." Edd apologised. "I guess I'll just-"

"No no, wait! What do you want?" Kevin pulled Edd's hand, stopping him from walking away.

Then, the thunders roared in and cause Edd to jumped and suddenly hugged Kevin. For Kevin, Edd look at a kitten right now. "So he's scared of thunder huh?"

"Hey, man... I'm here..." Kevin said, patting the boy's head softly. But Edd quickly pushed him away. "Urgh! Huh?" Kevin was shocked when Edd suddenly pushed him. "Dude, what's wrong?"

Kevin finally realized that Edd was blushing really hard...

Because he was shirtless.

"I-I'M SORRY TO BOTHER YOU KEVIN!"

"NONONO! IT'S MY FAULT!"

At the end, Kevin had to carry Edd in the bridal way because he was refused to went inside the room.

"Chill down man, I won't hurt ya." Kevin said, making himself comfortable in the blanket. "I can't believe that I'm sleeping in your room..." Edd mumbled, facing to the wall.

"Just get some rest dork, you look a bit tired this whole day." Kevin smiled, patting the boy's head again.

Edd said that he will sleep in the room as long as Kevin didn't touch his hat or him. However, Edd still couldn't sleep dut to the sound of the thunder.

"How can you sleep so peacefully?" Edd spun around to look at Kevin, who is soundly asleep. Ed look at Kevin's muscular arms, one of them were open. Then Edd remembered about theie hugs. "It was warm..."

Edd bravely move a bit closer and place his head on Kevin's arm. "It still was..." Edd thought, a small smile appeared on his face. And with that, they both slept soundly for the night.


	11. Uncover, unfold

**Lazy introduction, yaa daa yaa daa! You already knew the story, and now please read it XD**

* * *

Kevin blinks his eyes as the ray of sun rise entered throught the window. He look at the side and saw the smaller boy.

"Heh, cute." He thought. Kevin already accept that he had a crush on him after spoke with Eddy, he also accept that Eddy is pretty cool too.

As the red head pat Edd's head, "Wait, this isn't his hat..." He look at the head closely, it was black in colour... But it was not the hat... Plus, it's soft.

"Holy shit! I just touched his hair... I saw the hair!" Kevin wouldn't let this moment to be wasted, he took his phone and snapped it.

"This cutie going to be my wallpaper." Kevin sure had that wide grin on his face right now.

Suddenly, Edd started to move and it's startled Kevin. "Yikes! He's going to kill me if he knew I saw him like this!" Kevin thought and quickly ran outside before the smaller boy woke up.

As the door close, Edd woke up and yawned. "This bed is sure comfy." Edd sit up and look around. "I do wish I could sleep beside him for tonight."

"Wait, where's my hat?" Edd gupled as he touched the soft hair. "Oh no! Did he saw me like this!?" His sweats started to flow down.

After a few minutes on the quest finding his hat, he finally found it under the blanket.

"Yo Double Dee!" Kevin called from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready."

"Aren't I the one who supposed to cook?" Edd shook his head and make his way to the dining table.

"Took you so long to wake up." Kevin said, munching his bacon. "Hurry up, we're going to be late for school." The taller boy said, passing a plate of bacons.

"I don't really eat... oily food..." Edd politely said and caught that Kevin smile a bit. "Yeah, I know." Kevin shrugged. "That's why I'm serving you cereal." He placed a box of cereal and milk on the table.

"You're like a little kid.' Kevin teased, then laughed a bit. "Am not!" Edd puffed his cheeks, grabbing the nearest bowl.

Edd also noticed that Kevin have been uncontrolly happy for the past days. He smiles a lot, he treats him and his friends alright. Edd love to see him happy like this.

"Do I have anything on my face?" Kevin asked.

"Uh-What?" Edd blurt, back to the reality.

"Fuck, is he looking at me?" Kevin thought, "I was picking my teeth!"

As the breakfast was done, they were rushing upstairs to get ready for school. Edd, of course, using the bathroom. However, Kevin just put on his white shirt and his black jacket.

When the smaller boy have done bathing, Kevin wdnt to the guest room to pick his guest's bag and wait for him downstairs. Not until ten minutes later, Edd walked downstairs.

"Here you go Dork." Kevin gave the smaller boy his bag. "Thank you Kevin." Edd smiled, put on his shoes and ready to go.

"Heh, no problem." Kevin locked the door.

X~x~X

"Is that Double Dee?" Ed asked his leader, who is still doing his homeworks while walking. "Oh... And he's with Kevin." Eddy said, rolls his eyes.

"They do look cute together, right Eddy?" Ed said, looking at Eddy with a big smile.

The short boy huffed, "Big deal!" He pushed Ed, not too hard nor too gentle. "Is not like I'm jealous or anything..." He said while looking away.

Even though Ed is a little slow to catch up in his studies, but he is the most understanding person in the school. "Aw Eddy, don't be sad." He placed his arm around Eddy and gave a small pat.

"I'm not sad!" Eddy yelled, his eyes were teary too. "I just- I just..." Then, he suddenly burst out crying in front of his friend.

"Come here..." Ed hugged his crying friend. "There, there.." Ed nuzzled on his friend's blue hair.

"W-why he always have what his want!" Eddy cried, "I sacrifficed myself to make Double Dee happy... But when I supposed to be happy." He continued to cry like a baby.

Ed kept quiet and let his friend cry, "I-I want to be happy too! I w-want the happiness."

The tall boy rest his chin on Eddy's head. "But you have to be happy for Double Dee. Kevin just realized his feeling."

"So do I!" Eddy cried.

"Eddy, stop!" Ed rose his voice. "I understand that you were sad, but there's plenty of girls (or guys) out there."

"Ed know, the world is unfair sometimes... but we have to move on." Ed soften his voice back to normal and gave Eddy another hug.

Eddy wanted to cry more but he had school to attend. "Yeah, yeah! Come on dumb head, we're going to be late."

* * *

As soon as the bells rang, Ed and Eddy finally arrived at school.

"Phew, we made it!" Eddy rose his arms weakly, tired from the running that they both had to do. Then, his friend arrived.

"Eddy! I look for you everywhere!" Double Dee said, helping his friends to stood up properly.

Ed look at his wrist watch, "Uh-Oh, I have to go to my biology class." He said and waving good byes to his friend.

Before he's entirely out of their sights. He turned around and looked at Eddy.

Eddy noticed it, he placed his finger on his lips to show that keep it as a secret.

x~X~x

"Man, at lunchtime we're have to listen to the principle's speech!? Boring..." Eddy said, face plamed.

"Well, that's show that he cared about us." Edd replied, observing the chemical reations of the Magesium. "You should learn to acknowledge people's feelings."

That phase, that sentence that Edd just said shoot Eddy like an arrow. "As if you know about it." Eddy fold his arms on the table and place his head.

"Pardon, what was that?" Edd asked, taking the notes to compare the difference of the chemical.

"Nothing..." Eddy huffed.

Meanwhile, at Nazz's and Kevin's table. "Sooo, have you confessed yet?" The blonde girl asked. "I don't think he's into men. Plus, he and his friend going to make fun of me if they know it." Kevin rolls his eyes.

"Double Dee? Make fun of you? Please." Nazz giggled. "He's a sweetheart."

"I know, that's why I love him." Kevin sighed. As he leans, he just realized that it is a lab chair. So he fall down onto the floor, his feet accidently kicked the table and that cause Nazz to lose her balance and pour more chemical subtance into the beaker.

And it's blows.

* * *

It was lunch time, both of Nazz and Kevin receive a dentention for two days since the explosion waan't harmful to any students.

Good thing that Kevin's parents wasn't home.

As they making their way to the cafeteria, almost everyone in the hall were whispering and looking at them.

"Hey, Nazz..." Kevin whispered to his literally girl friend. "I know..." Nazz said, she do noticed the students's behavior.

"Why they were looking at us?" Kevin said, he does gave some of the students a deadly glare. "I think they were looking at you, Kev.." Nazz said and look at her friend.

"KEVIN! NAZZY!" A loud voice came from behind, the two friends look behind and saw Nathan running towards them.

"Dude, Kevin..." Nathan stopped, catching his breathe. "Man, what's going on?" Kevin asked the turqoise haired boy.

"Did you- Where were you guys going? We're supposed to go to the gymnasium." Nathan stopped and asked the petty question.

At the same time, other students were looking at Edd. Some of them were giggling, some of them were just smiling.

"Um... Eddy, I'm kinda scared right now." Double Dee said and hid himself behind his friend's back. "Why they were looking at Double Dee?" Ed look around shamelessly like nothing happen.

"I-I don't really know guys.." Eddy answered.

"YOU GUYS!" A voice, sound like it was Johnny.

The Ed boys spun around and look at the bald boy. "Johnny? Want do you want?" Eddy asked lazily, placing his hands on his hips.

"Haven't you guys heard?" Johnny look at then with an unbelieveable expression.

"KEVIN LIKES YOU, DOUBLE DEE!" Johnny exclaims.

"EVERYONE KNEW YOU LIKE HIM!" Nathan said.

Two loud voices caught both of Kevin and Edd. They both were there, in the same hall but just facing different directions.

They both turned around and met in their eyes.

* * *

 **Oooohhh Snap! Well, I'm tired... don't get mad at me. Maybe, you should bacause the naxt chapter will be the final chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it, leave a review for me to read and I'll see you on the next chapter. Osr should I say, the final chapter.**

 **-kizi1999**


	12. Best Friend, Always be there for you

**Alright guys, the final chapter... Man, this is my second long-ass fic that is complete! Damn... I'm sure I'm going to miss this story so much! It's so cute. Anyway, enjoy your readings!**

* * *

The two boys were looking at each other, the red head was blushing pure red and the other one wasn't surely to react.

"Oh damn..." Xander, one of the football team said. "Captain?" He look at Kevin. Kevin swallowed his saliva and make his way towards Edd slowly.

"Is he really into that nerd!?"

"Oh my gosh!"

"DO IT! JUST DO IT!"

"Meh, still better than my life..."

Those words filling up the hall. But Kevin didn't really care about it, he wanted to talk to the nerd so badly right now.

Both of Ed and Eddy step aside as Kevin stood in front of them. Double Dee just look at him nervously. He look at Kevin's green eyes and blushed suddenly.

"D-Double Dee... I-" Kevin stopped, the whole hall was sigh of dissapointment. "JUST SAY IT ALREADY!" Nat yelled.

"Shit... This is it..." Kevin thought, he place his hands onto Edd's shoulders.

"Dork! I LIKE-" He stopped, Edd just shook his head. Kevin look at him, his eyes began to teary a bit. "Double Dee?"

"I-I..." Edd stuttered, he could feel that his legs is weak. "I need some time... alone." As he finished, he just walked pass through the crowds as nothing happen.

"WAIT! SOCKHEAD!" Eddy went chased after his friend, he spun around and look at Kevin with disgusted eyes, "Can't you change to be better for him?"

* * *

Eddy opened the washroom's door slowly, "Sockhead? It's me, Eddy..." He walked in, leaving the creak of the door to stop.

He saw one of the stall was open, "Double Dee?" He look in and saw Edd sitting on the toilet, literally.

He was crying and sobbing. Eddy just sit beside him on the floor. "Hey dude, what's wrong?"

Even though Edd do say something that is hurtful to him, but that doesn't mean that he should leaves him to be sad and depress. Edd always be there for him if he had any problems.

Even though he knew Edd more than Kevin and he felt like he is the best one for him, but he had to move on and he should accept it.

Edd wasn't saying anything, he just continued to sobbing. "Hey... I thought you like him, why did you ran away from shovel-chin?" Eddy coaxed his friend.

"I-I don't know Eddy..." Double Dee finally said something.

"Okay, you didn't know how to react?" Eddy said, peeking to see the sock head's face. But, Edd move aside. "No... I just- just.." Edd stuttered.

"I don't know if he really loved me." Edd said and finally look at his friend.

Eddy felt bad for his friend as he saw the red yes, wet cheek.

Eddy shook his head, "Hey, why would you say that? He love you." Eddy continue to pat at the back. "Eddy, you're the one who said that he wanted to separate us." Edd said.

"As I heard that Johnny said he loved me, I suddenly remembered what you're saying.." Edd paused then he continued, "I think that he could-"

"Playing with my heart..." Edd finally confessed ehat he was thinking about.

Edd continued to be sulking, "He knew that I had feelings at him and he could pretend to lile me back."

Eddy could say anything, he only could listen to him. "I don't want him to ruin our friendship." Edd finished his thought.

"Sockhead, trust me... He love you." Eddy coaxed him again. "But I'm scared." Edd look at him, with his trusting eyes.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Eddy yelled.

"Can't you see the way he smiled at you? The way he laughed when you were around?" Eddy finally snapped it.

"He said to me that you fall in love with you! Do you trust me?" Eddy asked, the smart boy didn't know how to react so he just nod his head.

"I love you Double Dee, and I gave up on that so that you could be happy with him!" Eddy finished, catching his breathe.

"You should acknowledge people's feeling!" Eddy huffed, crossed his arms and look away. He does blushed after he realized that he just confessed to his friend.

Edd look at his friend and stood up, he went closer to his friend and gave him a hug. "Thank you Eddy..." He whispered, making Eddy blushed even more.

But he just played it cool, "Heh, no problem."

"I guess you're the first one Eddy." Edd smiled, "Huh?" Eddy turned around and tilted his head upwards to look at Edd. "What do you mean?"

Edd laughed softly, "You're the first one to confess to me, Eddy."

As Edd finished, Eddy rapidly blushed. "I-I didn't mean it-!" Eddy stuttered. But Edd continued to giggle at his friend's reaction.

"Never mind, come on! Everybody is waiting for you." Eddy pulled Edd's hand and opened the door. "Everybody?" Edd look at Eddy in confusion.

As the door was open, everyone was looking at them. Smiling of excitement and supportive to Kevin.

"Finally." Kevin smiled. However, Edd felt a bit ashamed to look at the red head. Kevin placed his fingers under Edd's chin and tilted it up. "Hey, it's okay." He said, gently.

Edd still blushing and refuse to look at Kevin, until. "Oh, come on! Say it already Kev!" Sarah and Jimmy giggled at the back.

"Edd-boy! Don't be afraid, only tigers will eat people!" Rolf said, trying to help.

"Go kevin!" Nazz and Nathan support their friend.

"Double Dee loves you, Kevin." Ed said, laughing along with his sister. Leaving Eddy just smiled at Edd and shrugged.

"Do you really love me, Kevin?" Edd asked shyly, making Kevin even more into the heat. The whole crowds were cheering at their school captain.

"Yes! I l-love you Dork!" Kevin finally confessed. Then, the crowds and their friends cheered even louder.

The cul-de-sac kids were hugging in the middle of the hall, celebrating the new school couple.

* * *

After being mad by the principle for entering the gym late for one and the half hour. The couple went back home together.

"So, we were together now..." Edd shyly said and reaching for Kevin's hand.

Kevin jolted abit as Edd hold his hand, "Y-yeah, why?" Kevin asked and looking at his boyfriend. "T-that's mean... We can kiss right?" Edd asked.

Kevin look at him, Edd quickly look away when he noticed it. "You know..." Kevin placed his index finger and do it 'boop' at Edd's nose.

"I can kiss you for the whole month." Kevin smirked, "And you know what's that means tonight?"

Edd look at him, then blushed rapidly. "T-the whole month!" Edd stuttered, "I don't even know how you could captured my heart Kev..."

Kevin look at him, "Do you want to know the answer?" Edd nod his head.

"By staring at ya, secretly."

* * *

 **Aaahhh! It's done! I love them so much! Thank you so much for reading this fic until the end. You guys were so supportive and I can't ask for more, feel free to check my other stories (ok don't) Special shout out for cornoa who always support me and be my friwnd throught the you again, and I'll see you next time.**

 **-kizi1999**


	13. EXTRA CHAPTER : ALTERNATE ENDING

**Hey guys, it's Kizi. Well, I kinda miss this story and I thought one more chapter couldn't kill anybody. I hope you guys like it...**

* * *

The Ed's boys were standing in front of their lockers. As Edd opened his locker, a note fall down and landed on the floor.

"Uh... Double Dee, you drop this." Ed bent down to take the note and handed it over to his friend. "Why thank you Ed." Double Dee gave Ed a warm smile, causing the grin on Ed's face grew wider.

As he opened the note and read it, Eddy noticed the beanie hat boy's face grew redder. "Let me guess, it was your lover boy Kevin..." He said and ended it with a groan.

Edd make a pouty face after he heard what's Eddy said. "Oh, he just wanted me to help him with his homeworks. That's all." He explained and closed his lockers.

Eddy does accept his friend's relationship, but something bothering him. "Hey Sockhead, since when you're into Shovelchin?" Eddy asked in a curious tone. "Huh?" Edd look at his short friend, who is still waititng for the answer.

"Yeah! I want to know too, Double Dee!" The tallest one, Ed, agreed with Eddy. Double Dee was panicked a bit as both of his friends were starting too be a bit 'noisy' than before.

"Okay, okay..." Edd sighed before he start the story

* * *

FLASH BACK

"YOU WANNA A PIECE OF ME!?"

Edd startled as he heard a loud voice, "It seems like it came from the art studio..." He thought curiously and went to took a peek from the door.

His eyes were widen as he saw Kevin laying on the boxes of art tool, the red head was not in a good condition. One of his eyes was black and he wipe some of the blood that flowing down from his mouth.

"Is that Alexandra? What is she doing with her boyfriend?" His thought kept filling up in his mind, "What are they doing with Kevin?"

Alexandra is Xander's twin sister, she is one of the cheer squad. Even though she is popular, she couldn't beat Nazz.

"Baby, he's the one who rejected me before..." Alexa whine at her boyfriend and continues, "He said that I wasn't good and pretty enough for him."

Honestly, Edd knew that she is a psycopath. She had this MEGA crush on Kevin before and after he rejected her, she went crazy and hold on to her grudge.

"Seriously, Kevin. I didn't know you're this stupid, clearly she's hot." The another guy said. Kevin only could roll his eyes, "At least I knew that she's a fucked up bitch." He replied with a monotone voice.

And with that, Alexandra's rage begin to grew even bigger. Edd could see her eyes were red as she pick up a chair and swing it. "Oh lord!" Edd kneel down and close his eyes, he didn't want to see what's happen next to Kevin.

"Why isn't he fighting back?" Edd said to himself while closing both of his ears and causing his books to fall. And it make a noise.

"Did you hear that babe?" The boyfriend said. Edd noticed that the sound of the swinging chair stopped. Then he realized, he's in a big trouble. "Shit! If people saw this, we will be expel!" Alexandra's voice were loud enough for Edd to hear.

"Do you want me to check?" The guy asked his girlfriend. The blonde haired girl nodded her head, she look at Kevin. The jock doesn't seem to be strong enough to fight them.

As Alexandra's boyfriend steps were closer to the door, "OUCH! OW!" The girl's voice was crying in pain. Her boyfriend quickly turn around and saw Kevin pulled Alexa's hair.

"You fucker!" The footsteps quickly vaded away from the door. Edd stood up and look at the scene again, "Kevin..." He thought.

"I want to help you... but, I'm scared..." Edd cried, he could feel that his knees was shaking. As he turned around, he saw the oppoturnity.

It was Ed and Xander. Ed saw his best friend and waved at him, "Double Dee!" He said with of excitement while Xander only smile at him warmly.

"Ed... Xander..." Edd softly spoke, without wasting more time, he dashed towards them.

"ED! XANDER! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

Meanwhile...

"Urgh! I hate you!" Alexa cried, she threw some of the paint at Kevin. "Hey, hey... You better stop, he's the team captain babe.." The guy said, placing his hands on Alexandra's shoulders.

But the girl slapped her boyfriend's hands, "I don't care! He hurt my feelings! He should pay for what have he done to me!" Alexandra roared.

"Heh, she should be lucky that I didn't beat both of them." Kevin thought, coughing out some blood. "Shit, I should stop biting my tounge."

Alexandra look at Kevin and gave a sinster smile, "I'll make sure that no one likes you after this, I'll bring an armry to take you down." She laughed and about to swing another art tools at Kevin.

Right after she laughed, " Sis! What the fuck are you doing!?" Xander hold her arm, gave her a stern look.

Alexander shook her hand off from her twin. "Xander! Stay out of this and mind your own business!" She roared. She turn her head to look at her boyfriend, who is currently lose to Ed. "Alexa, enough!" Xander rose his voice, but his sister gave him a crooked smile, "Oh yeah, and what?"

"I'm going to tell mom about this."

And with that, Alexandra dropped the palatte. "What? You can't be serious!? I'll be grounded for the whole year!" She started to panicked.

Suddenly, Eddy, Nazz and Nathan came in. "What's going on-" Nazz stopped as she saw her friend. "KEVIN!" she ran towards Kevin along with Nathan. "Jeez, she did that to you?" Eddy kneel down in front of the shovelchin and remove all of the tools off his body.

Not long after, the principal arrived. Alexandra and her boyfriend ended getting two months of detention. "Yup, I'm going to tell mom about that too." Xander shook his head.

"I'm so going to kick her of from the cheer squad!"

"Man, she's couldn't handle ONE rejection."

"It just a petty stuff, such an attention whore."

"I like butter toast..."

Those hurtful phase filled up the school hallway when Alexa follow the principal to his office. She wanted to cry, it does hurt her feelings.

After a good one hour in principal's office. She slammed the door, "Great... Mom will be so peoud of me." She hissed and sit on the 'waiting' chair.

"Hey..." A familiar voice said it. And she already groan as she heard the voice. "What do you want Kevin?" She rolls her eyes. Alexa refused to look at the red head since he was covered up with some of the bandages and plasters.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just let out my opinions, ya know?" Kevin explained. "Oh yeah? And why do you rejected me?" Alexandra questioned the capped boy.

"I already like someone else, and besides, do you want to go out with someone that you're not interested to?" Kevin answered, rose one of his eyebrows to the girl.

It a quiet for a few seconds, then she laughed. "Oh god... I feel so stupid..." She continue to laughed. But it wasn't lasts forever. "Now everyone hates me..."

"Not really..." Kevin said, the girl tilted her head. "Huh? What do you mean?" Alexandra asked. Kevin gave her a smile, "Let's start over man... If I can be a little nicer to Eddy, why not with you too?" Kevin gave his hand to the girl, "Apologise accepted?"

Alexa look at Kevin's hand, then she took it. "Apologise accepted."

"Xandra! You come over here missy!" A voice of a woman said, loudly. "Well, see you in two month." Alexa smiled and bagan to walked pass Kevin.

"Nah, me and my friends will visit you." Kevin shrugged. Suddenly, Alexandra turned her head, "By the way... You should thanks your crush, the beanie head boy." Alexa smirked.

"I know..." Kevin rolls his eyes and try his best to hide the blush. As the girl finally gone from his sight. He could hear a small footsteps.

"K-Kevin? Are you okay?" Edd walked closer. "What happen to you?" He's pretending as he didn't know anything.

"Huh? Yeah... We just have a misunderstanding..." Kevin explained. As he look at the smaller boy, "Um.. Edd..." He stuttered, "Thanks.."

Edd quickly shook his head, "W-what are you- saying!? I didn't do anything!" He laughed nervously, and it made Kevin rolls his eyes.

"You should be thanking me, I knew you were hiding behind the door." Kevin laughed, gave Edd a pat on the back. But it still make Edd a littke curious.

"Well, why you didn't beat them?" Double Dee asked, hoping Kevin wouldn't mind about it.

And here's it started.

Kevin smiled softly at Double Dee, "I.. Just felt guilty ya know. I hurt her feelings, no wonder she would beat me up. Not to mention, I realized that I'm a dick." He gave Edd a toothy grin.

For the first time, Edd saw Kevin being honest. He is an unpredictable person. Softly, Edd could feel his chest began to hurt. "Ah! What.. is this feeling?" Edd thought, his face was red.

"Dude, you're red. Are you okay?" Kevin ask in concerned. He bent a little and placed his hand on Edd's forehead.

Double Dee could go crazy, his temperature went higher than before. "Whoa! I think you having a fever. Come on, let me take you to the nurse's office!" Kevin hold Double Dee's hand and began to walk with it.

END OF FLASH BACK

* * *

As the story ends, Eddy and Ed could saw Double Dee as smiling all alone. "Well, if you excuse me.. I have to meet Kevin." Edd said with a wide smile.

Before he gone from their sight, they saw Kevin was waiting for Edd at the end of the hallway. "Yuck!" Eddy make a vomit sound, "Love in the air my ass! Am I right Ed?" Eddy laughed.

But then, "Ed! There you are!" Sarah called, Jimmy was following her though. "Um..." Sarah's cheeks was pink, "Could you help us with our homeworks?"

Ed felt like his heart could burst out, his sister do treat him nicely and he appriciate it. "Sure Sarah! Come on, let's go and finish it!" Ed hold his sister's hand and gave Jimmy a piggyback.

"Really? You're going to leave me lumpy!?" Eddy shout, but Ed was already gone.

Now, Eddy was all alone. And he didn't like it.

"Um, Eddy..." The shorty turn his head as he heard the voice, it was Alexandra. There's Nazz and Nathan behind her too.

"Hey, Lexa. How does it feel when you broke up with the douche?" Eddy make fun of the girl. "Boo hoo, like I care." She huffed, "Anyway, do you want to join us studying at the library?" She invited Eddy, shyly though.

At first, Eddy was going to refuse to join them, but then. "We could bother Double Dee and Kevin too." Alexa smirked. Eddy quickly nod his head, "Yeah... I guess..."

The others already move but Eddy stopped, he realized that he wasn't alone. "Oye Eddy! Are you coming?" Nathan rose his voice, Eddy look at them and gave a wide grin.

"Yeah yeah! Wait for me!"

* * *

 **Finally, that's the alternate ending! Eddy could go on without his best friends, I'm so happy with that! Hope you guys enjoyed it, leave a review for me to read and I'll see you guys next time!**

 **-Kizi1999**


End file.
